Symbiose
by Elyanne
Summary: Avoir une fille, c'est sourire alors qu'on aimerait hurler. C'est se voir en héro qu'à travers ses yeux" De nouveau une guerre éclatera, brisant le bonheur de Lily Cullen, fille unique d'un vampire et d'une faible humaine. Suite de Ostentation
1. Symbiose

Il y a eu Ostentation:

Avec une demande...  
"_J'ai demandé à votre fille de m'épouser.  
_Et j'ai accepté Papa. "

Des souvenirs...  
"_Oui. Elle fait partie de notre histoire. J'y penserais avec toujours le même flot de culpabilité...  
_Et moi avec son flot de douleur terminai-je."

Des risques...  
"_Edward...murmurai-je.  
_ Je respecte tes règles me rassura-t-il. "

Des nouvelles...  
"_ Phil et moi allons avoir un bébé, Bella. "

Des disputes...  
"_Tu m'as désobéit. Edward, es-tu si arrogant ? Cela ne t'a-t-il pas suffit de m'avoir acquise ? Devais-tu l'achever ? "

Des questionnements...  
"_Pourquoi as-tu accepté la demande en mariage d'Edward ?  
_Parce que je l'aime."

Des hésitations...  
"_Oui mon ange.  
_Est-ce que je fais une bêtise ?"

Des engagements...  
"_Moi Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, je te prends toi, Isabella Marie Swan et je jure de t'aimer dans la joie comme dans la pauvreté, de t'honorer, de te demeurer fidèle et de te chérir à chaque seconde de mon existence. "

Des rencontres...  
"_Que penses-tu des Denali ?"

Des promesses tenues...  
"_J'ai peur de te faire du mal Bella.  
_J'ai confiance en toi Edward.  
_Cela sera-t-il suffisant ?"

Des retrouvailles...  
"_Tu sens mauvais Bella.  
_Merci. "

Des trahisons...  
"_Tu comprends pourquoi je ne peux te laisser.  
_Non Jake murmurai-je refusant de revenir sur ce sujet.  
_Ce symbole le montre, je ne peux pas t'abandonner. Je persévérais jusqu'à t'obtenir.  
_Je suis à lui. C'est trop tard Jake. "

Des révélations...  
"_J'ai vu l'état dans lequel je t'ai laissé. Alice m'a transmise ton état de conscience. Moi je veux savoir ce que tu as éprouvé. Je veux comprendre ta douleur. Je veux apprendre à te consoler. Cela ne s'effacerait pas, j'en ai conscience. Mais je veux t'apaiser."

Des guerres...  
"_Tu dois comprendre Bella. Nous sommes un clan et nous connaissons les Denali depuis toujours. Ils nous ont accueilli de nombreuses fois, nous ont aidé, ils sont considéré dans cette famille comme des amis proches. Ils ne nous ont fait aucun tort. Nous ne pouvons pas les combattre. D'un autre côté, le traité qui nous lie aux Lycans, nous interdit de se joindre aux Dénali. Alors, nous demeurons neutres."

Des réconciliations...  
"_J'ai eu peur de toi Jake.  
_Je m'en excuse.  
_Ce serait la dernière fois que tes sentiments réagiront à la place de ton cerveau. Si tu en as un s'entend. "

Des adieux...  
"_Tu vas me manquer Bella.  
_Toi aussi Angela. Toi aussi murmurais-je"

Des promesses...  
"_Je voudrais qu'à chaque fois que tes yeux croiseraient cette étoile, que tu aies la certitude que je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Je veux aussi que lorsque tes yeux croiseraient cette étoile, que tu te souviennes que je t'appartiens et que toi seule à la clé de mon âme. Ce bien que j'ignore posséder lorsque tu n'es pas là. Comme cette étoile, je veillerais sur toi, comme cette étoile, je serais ton support. Comme cette étoile, je te serais éternelle."

Des miracles...  
"_Elle est enceinte."

Des séparations...  
"_Va la voir, elle pleure.  
_Pourquoi son époux ne va-t-il pas la consoler ?  
_Parce que son époux souffre également.  
_Il suffirait pourtant que ce dernier lui revienne ?"

Des excuses...  
"_Mais mon ange, je ne m'en suis jamais allé."

Des envahisseurs...  
"_Dans ce cas, que la guerre continue. Jane à toi l'honneur. "

Des sacrifices...  
"_Je sais mon ange. Je sais. C'était un acte vraiment courageux. Se rebeller pour...  
_Une humaine terminai-je. "

Des naissances...  
"_Mon amour...  
_Oui ?  
_Merci.  
Je souris.  
_Pourquoi ?  
_De m'avoir permit de connaître l'humanité. "

Et une fin...  
"Au crépuscule de ma vie, une nouvelle aube m'est apparue. Telle une éclipse, elle transforma mes nuits sombres en de nouvelles lunes. Apportant une âme à un cadavre errant. "

Et une suite....Symbiose.


	2. De toi à moi

_« Mon nom est Elizabeth René Cullen, plus communément nommé Lily. J'appartiens à la plus rare des espèces. Engendré par un vampire et par une humaine, je représente la symbiose de deux espèces, de deux idéaux, de deux êtres parfaits ». _

A l'aube de ses 16 ans, Lily voit sa parfaite vie de famille se bouleverser. Comment réagira-t-elle en apprenant qu'elle en est la cause ? Comment appréhendera-t-elle son histoire ? L'histoire de ses parents ? Cette histoire qui faisait qu'elle était ce qu'elle était. Mi-Vampire, mi-Humaine.

_« Mon nom est Isabella Swan Cullen, plus communément nommé Bella. J'appartiens à la plus attrayante des espèces. Engendré par des humains, j'appartiens à présent aux vampires. »_

Bella était devenue Vampire. Edward et elle étaient parents d'une splendide Lily. Alors que leur vie semblait dessiner de tendres horizons. Leur passé les rattrapèrent. Un passé lourd d'histoires. Comment y feront-ils face ? Comment survivront-ils à ce nouveau défi ? A cette histoire qui faisait ce qu'ils étaient, ce qu'ils devenaient. Celle d'un Vampire et d'une Humaine.


	3. Un univers parfait

« Ses ombres difformes qui hantaient mes rêves, tournoyant, virevoltant. Qui étaient-ils ? Que me voulaient-ils ? Qu'espéraient-ils ?

_Bonsoir Lily

Cette voix gutturale…Je la reconnaissais. Du moins, je le pensais. Je l'avais entendu, il y a fort longtemps. Peut-être trop longtemps. Un souffle. Une douleur. Un cri ».

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Ce même cauchemar. Depuis mon enfance, je le faisais de manière récurrente. Et constamment je tentais d'en découvrir les commanditaires. Sans succès. Retenant un soupir, je jetais un coup d'œil à mon réveil. 5h. Seulement. Je jetais mes couvertures, persuadée de ne plus retrouver le sommeil. M'arrêtant devant ma fenêtre, je contemplais cette nuit si profonde, si silencieuse. L'obscurité m'avait toujours conféré cette quiétude. Cet absolu bien-être. Selon Oncle Emmett, je tenais cela mon père. Le solitaire. C'était ainsi qu'il était surnommé avant de rencontrer ma mère. Me rappelant ces derniers, je décidais de les rejoindre. Ils ne dormaient jamais. Etre vampire pouvait parfois avoir quelques avantages, dont l'absence de cauchemars. J'étais à demi-vampire. Etant donné que lorsque je fus conçus, ma mère était encore une humaine. J'avais donc hérité une part de son humanité. Mon père disait toujours que c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'elle avait pu me faire. Il s'était toujours considéré comme un être monstrueux. Abjecte idée. Il était un être bon. Je m'étais toujours sentit proche de lui. Peut-être étais-ce parce que j'avais hérité de son don (Je pouvais lire dans les pensées) ? Ou peut-être étais-ce simplement que nous nous ressemblions énormément ? Non pas physiquement mais spirituellement.

Je sortis de mon antre et parcourus le couloir. Passant devant la chambre de mes parents, leurs pensées me parvinrent.

_Mon ange, que se passe-t-il ?*Bella*_

Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup trop. Oncle Emmett disait qu'elle ne changerait jamais. Peut-être était-ce vrai ?

_Gnome, tu veux faire une nuit blanche ?*Emmett*_

Je retins un grondement. Je détestais lorsqu'il m'appelait ainsi. Je trouvais cela dégradant. La porte de la chambre de mes parents s'ouvrit sur mon père. Adonis, Apollon, nommez le comme il vous plaira. Pour moi, il s'agissait du plus bel être que j'avais eu l'honneur de contempler. Sa peau aussi pâle que la mienne, sa mâchoire carrée et dure, son nez droit, ses pommettes saillantes, ses yeux ocre, signe de ce qu'il voulait être, de ce qu'il s'était battu pour être. Tout, en lui, suintait de pureté. Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il me prit dans ses bras. J'omis de suite mes cauchemars, mes démons intérieurs. Mon père avait cette emprise sur moi. Il me faisait me sentir bien.

_Un cauchemar ?*Edward*_

J'opinai faiblement, m'emplissant de son odeur. Sucré.

_Veux-tu en parler ? *Edward*_

Je niai doucement. Il me relâcha et s'effaça, laissant ma mère m'étreindre prestement. J'adorais sa fougue. Ses cheveux bruns caressèrent mes joues. Nous avions la même taille, ce qui aurait pu être amusant. Elle avait 19 ans. De bientôt trois ans mon aîné. Figée dans son immortalité alors que moi je grandissais sans savoir si cela cesserait. Je me détachai de son étreinte, et contemplai mon deuxième miracle. Ma mère. La courageuse humaine qui m'avait mise au monde. Elle était d'une beauté si rare. Ses longs cheveux bruns, retenus en une natte, se berçaient au rythme de ses pas. Alors que ses splendides yeux topaze me scrutaient avec tendresse. Une moue inquiète emplissait ses traits. J'en ris.

_Pourrais-tu cesser de t'inquiéter ?

_Lorsque je cesserais de la faire enrager*Emmett*_

Jamais. Mon père joignit mon hilarité alors que ma mère se renfrognait et quittait la salle, faussement vexé. Mon père me fit un clin d'œil et la rejoignit en deux enjambées. Il la barricada dans ses bras alors qu'elle tentait de se débattre. Leurs taquineries m'amusaient continuellement. Ils s'aimaient vraiment. D'un amour si pur, si profond, qu'il aurait convaincu les plus septiques. Je le vis s'emparer de ses lèvres avec cette tendresse qui lui était propre et je détournais les yeux. Je ne pouvais pas être dégouté de leurs attentions. Ils étaient si jeunes, du moins physiquement parlant. Je me refusais de leur gâcher la vie.

_Il y a vraiment de la religion dans ses baisers car même lorsqu'il blasphème, il demeure pieux*Bella*_

Mon père devait lire cette pensée au même instant. Cela me dérangeait de violer l'intimité de mes proches mais plus encore celle de ma mère. Grand-mère Esmé, disait qu'avant ma naissance, les pensées de ma mère étaient illisibles pour mon père et qu'une fois enceinte, ce fut maman qui pouvait lire dans ses pensées. Ce qui le faisait enrager. A présent, il lui faisait payer cet affront qu'elle avait commis à cause de moi.

_Edward, n'as-tu pas honte de te conduire ainsi devant ta fille ?*Esmé*_

_Je ne fais qu'honorer les désirs de ma femme, voyons*Edward*_

Je ris alors que deux bras se saisirent de mes hanches et que je percutais une épaule. Emmett.

_Je t'emmène loin de ses indignes parents.

_Repose là toute suite Emmett morigéna ma mère.

Oh oh ! Cela reprenait. Oncle Emmett était un vrai enfant. Tante Rose s'en plaignait constamment. Cela n'empêchait leurs pensées d'être…tendres. Mon don avait bien évidemment ses défauts. Surtout lorsque son détenteur vivait parmi trois couples. Il tentait bien sûr de me cacher cela mais leurs efforts s'en trouvaient assez vains. Avec l'âge, j'avais su apprendre à contrôler mon don. Oncle Emmett déambula dans les escaliers tandis que je l'intimais de me lâcher. Mais mon grizzli d'oncle était d'une force insurmontable. Je vis passer, le salon, la cuisine et une légère nausée me prit. Je demeurai partiellement humaine.

_Ca va gicler de partout*Emmett*_

La tête me tournait toujours lorsqu'il me posa promptement. Je tanguais dangereusement. Aussitôt des doigts frais m'aidèrent à me sentir mieux, m'aidèrent à ravaler cette nausée. Je reconnus la délicieuse odeur de ma mère. Un mélange de freesia et de celle de mon père.

_C'est un abruti…Quand grandira-t-il ?*Bella*_

_Jamais murmurai-je.

Elle me sourit, caressant mes cheveux.

_Eddie, ce n'est qu'une blague. Papa Eddie fait le méchant*Emmett*_

Je ne pus retenir un rire alors que ma mère me menait dans le salon, m'installant près de Tante Rose. Ma marraine adorée. Elle était d'une beauté à damner un saint. Justement ce fut le prix de sa beauté, la damnation. Ses longs cheveux blonds se posèrent sur mes épaules. Je m'étais toujours demandé à quoi je ressemblerais avec cette teinte de cheveux. J'étais brune comme ma mère. Bien que mes boucles me viennent de mon père. Alice, elle refusait que je la désigne comme tante, déambula dans le salon, suivit d'Oncle Jasper. Il m'offrit un de ses magnifiques sourires.

_Alors on découche*Jasper*_

Il était le plus prudent des membres de ma famille mais j'avais appris depuis mon jeune âge, pourquoi. Il ne souhaitait que ma sécurité, que mon bien-être. Il refusait de me faire du mal. Il avait si peur que cette part humaine que je portais le pousse à certains extrêmes. Je ne lui en tenais pas rigueur. D'autant plus, qu'il était un confident des plus présents. Silencieux, attentif et toujours de bons conseils.

_As-tu faim ? *Esmé*_

Je niai doucement. Elle me gâtait beaucoup trop. Presque autant que Grand-Père Carlisle. Ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

_Hey Lily ! Que dis-tu d'une séance shopping demain ? S'enquit Alice.

_Non…j'ai des tas de choses à faire répondis-je prestement.

Ma mère retint un rire. Elle savait dans quelle impasse je me trouvais. Ne pouvait-elle pas m'en sortir ?

_Vraiment ? Demanda Oncle Jasper amusé.

Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue. Pas de Shopping. Lançant un regard suppliant à ma mère, elle comprit.

_J'aurais besoin de Lily demain. Une autre fois peut-être.

Je lui souris, reconnaissante.

_Tu ressembles bien trop à ta mère*Alice*_

_Heureusement s'extasia mon père en arrivant derrière ma mère.

Cette dernière remit en ordre ses boucles rousses.

_Où est Emmett ?

_Il mange de l'herbe*Edward*_

Il m'adressa un clin d'œil avant de hausser innocemment les épaules.

_Tu retrouveras ton oncle en forme dès demain. *Edward*_

_Je vais te tuer Edward, viens me sortir de ce terrier *Emmett*_

Je ne pus retenir un rire. J'étais vraiment épuisée. Je souhaitais juste retrouver l'obscurité et le silence. D'ailleurs mes paupières se faisaient lourdes.

_A ce propos, jeune fille, il serait plus raisonnable que tu ailles te coucher me quémanda ma mère.

_Surtout que demain, un programme chargé t'attend. Biologie et Anglais. *Bella*_

_Mais maman…tentais-je.

_On ne discute pas*Bella*_

Je ne pouvais pas aller à l'école, de peur de blesser un camarade ou même de le tuer. Mes capacités vampiriques ne pouvaient point être dissimulées. De ce fait, ma famille s'engageait à m'enseigner. Je devais avouer qu'ils étaient de sacrés génies. Surtout mon grand père. Son âge y était pour beaucoup d'ailleurs. J'émis un bâillement. Il est vrai que je commençais à fatiguer.

_Bonne nuit tout le monde murmurai-je.

_Bonne nuit mon ange*Bella*_

_Fais de doux rêves ma belle*Alice*_

_A demain*Rosalie*_

_Dis à ton père de me sortir de là, Gnome !*Emmett*_

Il pouvait toujours courir. Un gnome ne pouvait point s'exprimer. Mon père me souleva, docilement, fredonnant déjà ma berceuse. Cette adorable petite mélodie composée par ses doigts, dictée par son cœur. Il me semblait connaître cette mélodie depuis toujours. Bien avant ma naissance. Comme si elle avait toujours été là. Et elle me promettait monts et merveilles. Elle était si entraînante qu'en arrivant dans ma chambre, je sombrais déjà dans l'inconscience. Une inconscience reposante. Une inconscience apaisante. Comme celles qu'avait connues ma mère dans les bras de mon père. Un univers empli d'amour.


	4. Le future n'est que cauchemar

Bella

Les premières neiges tombaient sur le territoire de Juneau. Apportant dans son sillage, froid, glace. Essence même de ce que nous étions. De ce que j'étais. Mon plus cher désir s'était réalisé. J'étais à présent Vampire. J'étais à présent à la hauteur d'Edward. Digne de lui.

Ces obstacles qui nous séparaient autrefois, ces discordes qui survenaient parfois, n'étaient que vagues souvenirs. Et même si le sacrifice que j'avais dû faire pour le suivre dans la damnation était des plus douloureux, j'étais heureuse des conséquences de cette décision. Cela faisait bientôt 16 ans que je n'avais plus revu René, ni Phil. Je n'avais vu Damien, leur fils. Mon frère. C'était Charlie qui m'avait annoncé ce qu'ils devenaient. Qui me permettaient de garder un lien avec mon ancienne vie. Il me rendait souvent visite. Mon père. Le seul homme assez fou pour permettre à sa fille d'accéder à la damnation. Je n'avais jamais été attiré par son sang. Selon Carlisle, cela venait du fait que je tenais tant à le sauver de ce que j'étais, que ma volonté dominait mon instinct. La victoire de la raison sur l'instinct. Charlie avait été d'une grande aide. Carlisle, Jacob, Edward et lui-même, avaient su simuler ma mort. Notre mort à tous. Un accident de voiture. Si banale. Si…humain. Aux yeux du monde, je n'existais plus. Aux yeux du monde, ma fille n'avait jamais été présente.

Ma douce Lily. Elle était devenue une magnifique jeune femme de 15 ans. A mon grand Damne, elle ne cessait de grandir, atteignant presque mon âge. Carlisle ignorait quand est-ce qu'elle cessera de mûrir. Selon lui, sa partie humaine demeurait bien trop présente. J'avais si peur qu'elle soit mortelle. Mais d'un autre côté, je me refusais de la damner plus qu'elle ne l'était. J'avais « vendu mon âme » et je ne le regrettais pas. Mais la sienne devait lui demeurer. Elle devait demeurer l'être pure qui à cet instant, envoyait des boules neiges à Jasper. Je retins un sourire en l'entendant maugréer contre le stupide don de son oncle. J'avais également sentit ses ondes de compassions. Jasper était un grand tricheur.

Je n'avais découvert aucun don jusqu'à maintenant. Selon Carlisle, cela pouvait apparaître à tout moment. Mais je doutais d'avoir réellement un pouvoir. Je me contentais juste d'être vampire. Cela me suffisait. Bien que j'en sois légèrement déçue.

Détournant mon regard de la fenêtre, je préparais les sandwichs de Lily. Selon ses humeurs, elle se nourrissait de sang ou d'aliments. Je suivais ses envies. Toujours aussi inquiète de son sort. Emmett disait que je m'en faisais trop. Mais j'avais de quoi. Nous ignorions tout d'elle. Et le seul apte à nous renseigner s'était sacrifié pour nous sauver. Démétri. Je sentis son odeur avant d'entendre ses pas, son souffle. Tout en lui m'était devenu familier. Parfois, j'avais même l'impression d'entendre son cœur. Je ne cillai pas lorsqu'il enlaça ma taille, déposant de doux baisers sur mon cou. Humaine, j'aurais défaillit. Vampire c'était pire. Le moindre contact qu'il instaurait entre nous semblait plus profond, plus…enivrant qu'auparavant. Et je devais toujours conserver un minimum de lucidité. Un véritable minimum. Mon souffle se fit plus heurté. Lucide Bella ! Lucide ! Son souffle…son odeur. Je lui fis face, retenant un halètement lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur moi. Se pouvait-il que son emprise sur moi soit immuable ? Il m'attira doucement contre lui.

_Qu'est-ce qui peut bien tarauder ton esprit ? Murmura-t-il.

Lucide Bella ! Lucide ! Je caressais un moment son torse avant de relever les yeux vers mon dieu païen.

_N'es-tu pas censé le savoir ?

Il se renfrogna. Bien qu'une moue amusée ne pouvait se retirer de ses traits.

_Ta fille est trop occupée à établir des stratégies pour réellement entendre ce qui est important.

_Parce que mes pensées sont importantes ?

Il opina avant de déposer son front contre le mien. Son nez effleura le mien avant de descendre sur ma joue. Je fermai les yeux, savourant ce délice naturel. Ce joyau. Ce don du ciel. Edward.

_Tout ce qui te concerne, revêt une importance à mes yeux soupira-t-il.

La lenteur qu'il invoquait pour déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes, me rendait folle. Et il le savait parfaitement. C'est pourquoi il continuait à me torturer. Au bout d'un moment, je saisis son menton et m'emparai délicatement de ses lèvres. Je sentis parfaitement un sourire les étirer.

_Fougueuse mon ange murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres.

_A qui la faute ? Répliquai-je.

Ses mains caressèrent mon dos, me rapprochant ostensiblement de lui. Je n'avais plus besoin de respirer. Ce qui comportait certains avantages. Comme à cet instant. Entendant au loin, la voix de Lily, je rompis notre baiser. Il était déjà assez choquant pour elle d'entendre mes pensées. Inutile de lui amener de nouveaux cauchemars. Surtout que selon Edward, elle en faisait énormément mais refusait d'en parler. De ce qu'il en savait, d'après les rares bribes qu'elle avait laissé échapper, il s'agit d'ombres, de vagues silhouettes. J'aurais bien aimé lui en parler mais Edward me l'avait déconseillé. Me quémandant de lui laisser du temps. J'avais accepté à contre cœur. Savoir qu'elle souffrait d'un quelconque mal, me fendait le cœur. Je la couvais bien trop. J'en avais conscience.

Nous l'avions empêché de se rendre à l'école, ce qui faisait qu'elle ne côtoyait que les membres de notre famille. Nous nous occupions tour à tour de ses études. Avec des génies dans la famille, il était si aisé. Nous avions juste peur qu'elle ne fasse du mal aux humains. Mais plus que tout, nous souhaitions la cacher. Car depuis 15 ans, le monde des Vampires se portait bien. Mais j'avais la funeste impression que cela ne s'éterniserait pas. Mais cette dernière raison était inconnue à Lily. D'ailleurs Lily ignorait beaucoup de choses de notre passé. Pour son bien-être, pour son équilibre, Edward et moi avions décidé de ne lui révéler que le stricte nécessaire. J'avais été humaine, j'avais une famille qu'elle ne devait pas voir. Son père était vampire et il m'avait transformé. Dans son esprit, elle ignorait James, Victoria, Laurent, les Denali, les Volturi, les loups-garous. Elle n'avait jamais su que son parrain était un être mythique. Pour elle, il ne s'agissait que d'un humain. Inconscient. Mais humain. Cela avait été notre choix. Et tous l'avaient respecté. Je refusais qu'elle eût à s'inquiéter pour quoique soit comme j'avais dû le faire. Je voulais qu'elle profite de cette insouciance.

Je vis le regard de mon époux me scruter intensément. Je bloquais de suite mes pensées. Si Lily venait à découvrir la vérité, elle nous en voudrait éternellement. Ce que je me refusais. Carlisle m'avait appris à fermer mon esprit. Empêchant ainsi Lily de pénétrer mon sanctuaire. Parfois ce contrôle m'échappait. Quand par exemple, son père était à mes côtés.

_Pourquoi dois-tu être l'être le plus intriguant qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer ?

Je souris. Le nombre de fois qu'il avait marmonné cette phrase atteignait les milliards. Et la réponse était toujours la même.

_Parce que le monde est ainsi. Et qu'il aura fallut que tu rencontres une banale humaine pour te rendre compte que tu n'es pas infaillible.

_Entre nous Bella, je demeure le plus infaillible des deux.

C'est alors qu'il m'incendia de son regard de lave. Je sentis mes joues s'embraser. Bien que je savais cela impossible. Lily franchit le seuil de la cuisine, me sauvant de ce nouveau cercle vicieux. Edward se plaça derrière moi dans une posture plus formelle. Cela n'empêcha ces mains de se promener sur mon ventre. Lucide Bella ! Lucide !

_Je dérange peut-être sourit-elle.

Je reportais mon attention sur elle. Elle était si belle. Ressemblant plus à son père qu'à moi-même. Ses cheveux étaient une cascade de boucles brunes. Alors que ses deux topazes contrastaient avec sa pâleur irréelle. Je tendis l'oreille dans l'espoir d'entendre son cœur. Le doux battement de son myocarde me conforta. Je redoutais le jour où il cesserait de battre.

_Evidemment Gnome marmonna Emmett en débarquant à sa suite.

Lily gronda. Elle avait un sacré mordant. Une répartie et un courage. Un sacré courage. Selon les Cullen, son caractère revêtait des allures de Swan. J'en étais fière. Elle se rua sur les sandwichs, comme une affamée. Jacob était vraiment un piètre modèle. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en la voyant ainsi.

_Attention Famille ! Un ogre a pénétré dans nos quartiers s'exclama Emmett

Immature Emmett ! Puéril ! Rosalie lui asséna une tape bien dirigée sur le sommet de sa tête. Heureusement qu'elle le tempérait sinon je ne répondais plus de moi-même. Il était le compagnon de jeu idéal pour Lily. Un Grizzli, gentil et puéril. Bien que démesurément attardé ! Je vis Lily éclater de rire. Emmett la jaugea, méfiant. J'attendis qu'elle repose son verre d'eau avant d'annoncer.

_Lily, je viens d'avoir Jake au téléphone. Sa famille et lui passeront les fêtes de Noël avec nous. Charlie également.

J'avais bien anticipé sa réaction vu qu'elle émit un cri particulièrement strident en me sautant au cou.

_Je suis vraiment vexé. Elle s'extasie pour le clébard mais pas même pour son oncle grogna Emmett provoquant notre hilarité.

Lily se reprit, me relâcha. Elle n'avait pas vu Jacob depuis quelques années. Il était occupé durant les fêtes de Noël. Il avait ouvert un garage et semblait prospérer dans cette matière. J'en étais heureuse. Selon les dernières nouvelles. Myriam et lui auraient eu une fille. Kayla. De sept ans moins âgée que Lily. J'avais hâte de le revoir, lui et ses quelques rides. Il n'avait pas eu à se transformer depuis un moment. Ce qui lui avait permit de vieillir à mon grand amusement et à sa grande exaspération. Lily demeura pensive un moment. J'aurais tant apprécié avoir le pouvoir de son père. Celui se prononça.

_Nous pourrions y aller cette après-midi.

Elle sursauta comme inconsciente de notre présence avant d'acquiescer et de se retirer. La cuisine était déserte. J'entendis la télévision retentir puis me retournai vers Edward, suspicieuse.

_Que voulait-elle ?

_Acheter quelques cadeaux.

Je n'aimais pas trop l'idée de la voir sortir mais je savais que c'était nécessaire. Elle deviendrait folle dans cette cage dorée.

_Ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne lui arrivera rien.

Je le savais. Tant qu'il était là nous ne risquions rien. Il m'enlaça tendrement, fredonnant ma berceuse. Je souris. Certaines choses ne changeaient jamais.

oOo

Alice trépignait. Quoi de plus étonnant ? Nous faisions les boutiques. Jasper secoua la tête avec amusement. Les rues étaient bondées. Après tout, Noël n'était plus bien loin. Je contemplais avec émerveillement, les lampions qui se balançaient au gré du vent, les marchands qui tentaient de faire quelques bonnes affaires. Cela sentait vraiment Noël. Un bras se posa autour de ma taille. Je souris en voyant Edward, renfrogné.

_Leurs pensées me déplaisent susurra-t-il.

Je ris. Sa jalousie m'attendrissait constamment dans ces cas-là. Je n'avais jamais eu conscience des pensées des autres mais d'après les réactions de mon époux, et les mines dégoûtés de ma fille, je pouvais aisément deviner.

_Nous devons absolument nous rendre là s'exclama Alice.

Je vis, avec aucune once d'étonnement, qu'il s'agissait d'une boutique de vêtements. Lily leva les yeux au ciel. Oui mon ange ! Faisons-lui plaisir. Juste un effort. Elle opina fataliste.

_De toutes les choses que tu lui as transmise, il s'agit sans conteste de la plus amusante. J'ai l'impression qu'Alice devient de plus en plus folle murmura Edward.

Un rire m'échappa, qui redoubla lorsqu'Alice fusilla Edward du regard.

_Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû chuchota-t-il.

Sa jeune sœur entraîna ma fille dans différents rayons. Tandis que Rosalie se faisait conseiller quelques tenues par Emmett. Jasper s'installa sur un fauteuil et attendit.

_Peut-être est-il temps de lui chercher son cadeau ?

Il me tint fermement la main et nous nous promenâmes. Cela me ramena quelques années en arrière, lors de notre première Noël. Un merveilleux souvenir. Un tendre et voluptueux souvenir.

_J'avais pensé à une voiture.

Je n'en fus guère étonnée. Sa passion pour les voitures m'était bien trop connue. J'étais sûre qu'il saisirait la première occasion pour lui en fournir une.

_Elle n'a pas encore 16 ans.

_Ce n'est pas bien grave.

Voyant mon air sévère, il leva ses mains en signe d'apaisement.

_Tu deviens acariâtre mon amour.

_Vraiment ?

Il acquiesça vivement. Acariâtre ? Moi. Dans ce cas, je lui ferais payer son impertinence. Son impudence. Très bientôt. Très très bientôt.

_Tu ne m'en veux comme même pas Bella ?

Je m'éloignai de lui. Cogitant sur ma future vengeance, lorsque je tombai sur la vitrine d'une bijouterie. Toute d'or décorée, un élément m'avait particulièrement marqué. Un fin bracelet, décoré de fines inscriptions que je reconnus de suite. Des runes. De nouveau, je fus captivée par cette relique. Comme plusieurs années plus tôt. Et pourtant je ne comprenais toujours pas cette sensation.

_Mon ange ?

Je ne répondis pas, absorbée par cette trouvaille. C'était exactement ce dont avait besoin ma Lily. Une minuscule chose gorgée de puissance. Je pénétrai dans la salle à l'aspect moderne et chic. A l'exacte opposée de ce bracelet. Je pouvais sentir la présence d'Edward sur mes talons. Je m'avançais vers le comptoir. Un homme assez âgé nous accueillit avec une lassitude peu commune. J'avais l'impression de revivre ma vie. Cet homme ressemblait tant à cet antiquaire. Comme une répétition de ma vie. Et ce cela qui m'effrayait. Quelle serait la prochaine étape ? Une guerre ?

_Madame

Cette voix blasée me ramena dans cette réalité.

_Bonsoir Monsieur. Puis-je voir le bracelet que vous avez exposé ?

Il me jaugea un moment puis opina. Il disparut un court instant, instant durant lequel Edward me saisit les épaules. Il semblait de plus en plus frustré.

_Que se passe-t-il Bella ?

_Je l'ignore Edward…c'est comme avec ton alliance…ce bracelet est pour Lily, je le sens.

Cette impression d'être une débile profonde me revint. Même les émotions y étaient. Tout recommençait.

_Bella, en es-tu sûre ?

_J'ignore ce que c'est Edward. Tu dois me prendre pour une folle.

Scrutant chacun de mes traits, il secoua la tête par reddition.

_Non bien sûr que non. C'est juste que j'aurais apprécié comprendre.

_Moi aussi.

Il acquiesça avant de reporter son attention sur le vendeur qui revenait. Il déposa devant nous, l'objet souhaité. De nouveau, cette transe me prit. L'impression que cette chose m'appelait, que ces runes souhaitaient attirer mon attention.

_Nous la prenons s'exclama Edward.

Comment pouvait-il suivre ma lubie ? M'étais forcée d'admettre que je lui en étais reconnaissante. C'était si étrange. Cette alliance, ce bracelet. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait-il dire ? J'étais toujours semi-consciente lorsqu'Edward m'entraîna à sa suite. Il me releva le menton.

_ Tu m'inquiètes sérieusement murmura-t-il.

Je devais lui dire. Cela devait sortir. Je pris une longue inspiration et me blottis contre lui. Son cœur me semblait battre de plus en plus vite.

_Edward…tout recommence.

_Comment cela ?

_Noël, ce bijou, Jacob et Charlie réunis. Tout résonne comme un retour au commencement.

Il me serra fortement contre lui. Humaine, j'aurais étouffé. Vampire, je l'avais souhaité.

_Vous ne craignez rien Bella.

_Mais imagine toi que c'est vrai. La prochaine étape est forcément…les Volturi.

Il me saisit fortement le visage, foudroyant mes yeux. Un sanglot m'échappa. J'avais réellement peur. Il semblait tendu.

_Il ne vous arrivera rien. Au nom de tout ce qui m'est chère. Je le jure. Je vous en fais la promesse. Pour vous atteindre, ils devront passer sur mon cadavre.

Pour appuyer ses termes, il se saisit de mes lèvres. Un baiser presque violent. Un baiser qui m'était également très familier. Et si notre avenir incertain n'était en fin de compte que notre passé sous une plus âcre forme ? Sous une plus obscure silhouette ? Sous une plus affreuse ombre ? Un cauchemar en somme d'un retour aux sources ?


	5. Une femme de sang

J'allais revoir mon parrain. Mon Jake. Il était cruel d'avoir dû supporter son absence. Tout comme Oncle Emmett, il s'agissait d'un compagnon de jeu, comme Jasper, il était toujours à mon écoute. Contrairement aux autres membres des Cullen, il ne me couvait pas. J'étais pour lui, sa filleule, humaine comme vampire. Rien ne l'alarmait dans cela. C'était la raison pour laquelle, sa présence m'était si nécessaire.

Depuis que j'avais appris ce que nous étions, je m'étais étonnée de son inconscience. Il fréquentait les vampires sans aucune peur. Côtoyer notre monde sans pressentir le danger que nous étions pour lui. Comme ma mère à ses débuts. Mais contrairement à elle, il était encore humain. Lorsque mon père avait pris conscience de mes cogitations, il était partit d'un grand rire, disant qu'ils étaient doté de papilles assez évoluées pour ne pas avoir à goûter au sang de mon parrain. Toute sa famille l'avait suivit dans son hilarité tandis que Maman s'était contenté de lever les yeux au ciel. Il m'avait alors semblé louper une plaisanterie implicite.

Je sortis mon journal et le déposai sur mon bureau. C'était un cadeau de Tante Rose pour mes 15 ans. Elle avait accompagné ce geste, de quelques lignes que j'avais précieusement conservées.

« Tu te construiras un monde. Un monde où notre famille n'aura plus vraiment sa place. Un monde que tu aimeras partager. Dont tu aimeras parler. Ce journal deviendra ce confident que tu souhaiteras. Cependant n'oublie pas qu'un journal ne saura te répondre et que d'autres êtres pourraient s'avérer d'une grande aide, de bons conseils.

Je t'aime ma chérie.

Rose. »

Elle n'avait pas eu totalement tort. Certaines choses étaient trop étranges à raconter, trop…intimes. Et parfois, ce journal me permettait de les étaler, de les analyser. J'y annotai le rêve qui m'avait tant effrayé la nuit dernière. De nouveau, ces ombres m'étaient apparus, terrifiantes. Une chose néanmoins avait différé. Alors qu'elles s'approchaient de moi, ostensiblement, un loup s'était placé entre ses monstres et moi. Son pelage d'un gris presque noir. Un loup à la taille d'un géant. Loup ? Pas totalement. Il me semblait plus gros. Plus grand. Plus…humain… C'était absurde j'en avais conscience. Mais dans ce rêve, j'étais attachée à ce loup. Il m'était familier. Et c'était en me protégeant qu'il s'était sacrifié. Qu'il avait perdu la vie. Je revoyais encore ses crocs aiguisés, j'entendais encore sa plainte en cette nuit. Je le revoyais tomber, me jetant un dernier regard qu'il m'avait été insupportable de contempler. Je reposais mon stylo, un instant. Quel genre d'animal cela pouvait-il être ? Un loup…un humain… Cela m'avait semblé si réel. Comme une de ses visions d'Alice. J'allais devoir cesser de regarder des films avec Oncle Emmett. Ses choix de film étaient à l'image de son caractère. Violent et absurde. Cela ne semblait pas empêcher mon inconscient d'en capter la moindre action. Retenant un bâillement, je me dirigeai vers mon lit et m'y allongeai, contemplant le ciel à travers ma fenêtre. Les nuages étaient hauts, présents tandis que la neige ne semblait pas décider à disparaître. Je souris. Tante Rose devait être en train de gémir contre ses cheveux mouillés. Ils étaient allés chasser autour du domaine. Ayant un appétit humain en ce jour, j'avais refusé de les accompagner. J'étais donc seule dans l'immense bâtisse, ce qui ne les empêchait pas d'être assez prêts pour débarquer si le moindre danger se profilait. Quel danger ? Nous étions assez éloignés de toute sorte de vie humaine à des kilomètres à la ronde. C'était comme si nous étions seuls au monde. Comme si j'étais seule au monde. Et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. J'adorais ces rares instants de solitude. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver. Moi Lily. Ne vous m'éprenez pas, j'adorai ma famille, ils étaient mon socle, mes racines. Mais parfois, j'appréciais me séparer de l'arbre, être une frondaison. J'eus soudain une crampe au ventre. Cela m'arrivait souvent ces derniers temps. Je n'y accordai néanmoins aucune importance. Cela affolerait ma mère.

Mes yeux se balançaient au rythme des nuages. Je tentai de deviner leurs formes. Trop épuisée pour me concentrer davantage, je sentis mes paupières s'alourdir. Je luttais légèrement. Je n'étais pas encore prête à retomber dans le royaume de l'horreur. Bien trop faible, je me laissais aller. Sombrant peu à peu dans mes rêves sans lumière.

oOo

« Cours Lily…

J'ignorai à qui appartenait cette voix mais je sentis mes jambes s'exécuter. Les larmes humectèrent mes joues. Bon sang ! Pourquoi ne pouvais-je être plus rapide ? J'étais encore trop humaine. Un rire méphistophélique s'éleva. Un rire qui me glaça les veines… »

Ce ne fut pas l'étrange rire qui me réveilla mais plutôt une âcre odeur. Une odeur que j'étais censée apprécier. Mais édulcorée…étrangère. Je sortis de mon inconscience, tentant de saisir l'origine de cette bizarrerie. C'était du sang…Je reconnaîtrais partout cette fragrance teintée d'une vague odeur métallique… Contrairement à l'ordinaire, il semblait défraîchi…mort ? Je me redressai, scrutant les alentours. Le crépuscule approchait et d'après le silence qui régnait dans ma tête, nul n'était rentré signe que je n'avais pas somnolée longtemps. Autour de moi, rien ne semblait avoir changé, aucune cause à cette odeur. Me levant, je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre. Rien d'anormal également. Je fus soudainement soucieuse. Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ?

Je me rendis compte que l'odeur ne venait pas du décor, ni du paysage. Cela venait de moi. Me jaugeant, je ne vis rien susceptible de m'alarmer, j'étais saine. Du moins…j'en avais l'air. Mon regard fut alors attiré par une tâche sur ma couette. Une tâche sombre…purpurine. Source de l'odeur. Affolée, je m'y approchai…en effleurai la texture…du sang ? Du sang ?! Mon Sang. D'où venait-il ? Je n'étais pas blessée. Je courus dans ma salle de bain et me plantai devant la large glace, retirant un à un tous mes vêtements. C'est alors que je pus voir…j'en étais toute tâchée…De larges filets de sangs striaient mes jambes pâles, se déversant goutte à goutte de mon…moi. Je plaquai ma main sur mon visage...Je perdais du sang…J'étais en train…de me vider. Que se passait-il ? Je m'effondrai à genoux sur le sol. Allais-je mourir ? Allais-je tout perdre ? Etais-je tombée malade ? M'étais-je blessée inconsciemment ? Pourquoi ce sang ne m'attirait-il pas ? Pourquoi en étais-je écœurée ? Je tremblais…vacillée. Des larmes s'échappèrent de mes yeux…J'allais mourir. Mes parents allaient me retrouver…Ma mère allait défaillir…Comment avais-je pu me tuer ? Comment avais-je pu leur faire cela ?

_Nous sommes rentrés *Esmé*_

J'aurais voulu leur hurler que j'étais là…que j'étais en train de les quitter de partir. Mais mes cordes vocales semblaient me refuser ce dernier souhait. Je devais les appeler. Leur demander de l'aide…

_Ma….murmurai-je…

Incapable d'en dire plus. J'aurais tant souhaité la voir. De nouveau ses crampes me nouèrent le bas ventre. Bon sang ! C'était donc cela. J'avais provoqué ma propre mort, en voulant épargner mes proches. Je m'en voulus de les faire souffrir. J'avais été si stupide. Une flaque de sang gisait sous moi. J'en avais conscience. Mes doigts en étaient imprégnés.

_Lily !!*Edward*_

Papa…il m'avait entendu…il m'avait entendu…Béni soit son don ! Cependant, glissant un regard sur moi, je vis que j'étais…nue ? Il ne pouvait pas me voir ainsi.

_Que se passe-t-il Lily ? Hurla-t-il à travers la porte de ma chambre.

_Non…murmurai-je…

Ne rentre pas je t'en prie…Appelle Maman.

_Lily…Es-tu blessée ? Poursuivit-il.

S'il te plaît Papa. Trouve Maman. Je t'en supplie. J'entendis une porte s'ouvrir à la volée. Celle de ma chambre.

_Du sang…mort ? Non… Etait-elle blessée ? Quand bien même l'aurait-elle été ? Le sang serait…attirant ?*Bella*_

Que voulait-elle dire ? Ce sang ne l'attirait donc pas. Cela la dégoûtait-il comme il me dégoûtait ? La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit prestement. J'en fus soulagée. Cependant son expression n'était pas celle à laquelle je m'étais attendue ? Elle paraissait étonnée, inquiète. Mais pas horrifiée ou effrayée ? Comme moi.

_Je pense savoir ce que c'est…Bien que cela paraisse légèrement improbable.*Bella*_

_Bon sang Bella...Parle*Edward*_

_Que se passe-t-il Edward*Carlisle*_

Tant d'interrogations. Une seule ayant la réponse. Ma mère. Elle me saisit par les bras et me releva. J'étais consciente que tous attendaient ses paroles. Ce réconfort. J'en fus légèrement gênée. Je n'allais donc pas mourir. Cette maladie ou cette blessure se soignait. Elle eut un sourire léger mais empreint de tristesse.

_Lily…c'est normal. Durant un de tes cours de biologie, je t'avais parlé de cela. Lorsqu'une jeune fille atteint la puberté…

Oui. Je me souvenais qu'elle avait parlé de cycles menstruels périodiques. Soudain tout s'éclaira…Non…Je n'étais pas une jeune fille normale…J'étais vampire…Je ne pouvais pas…Elle me prit de sa bras, me voyant tétanisée.

_Oh…Comment est-ce possible ?*Edward*_

Je fus soudainement embarrassée. Mon père savait…Quelle horreur ! Je n'oserais plus le regarder. Je devais le dégoûter…Il devait se demander quel abomination j'étais…

_Bien sûr que non mon ange…C'est normal*Edward*_

Je refusais qu'il m'en parle. Je voulais qu'il s'en aille. Qu'il n'assiste pas à cela. Je voulais qu'il me laisse seule un moment avec…ma mère. Cette dernière me fit asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire. Et s'accroupit face à moi. Je me rendis compte que je la voyais flou. Mes larmes s'étaient encore montrées. Elle essuya mes joues.

_Je te dois des excuses ma Lily. Je pensais que tu n'aurais pas besoin que je t'en parle…Que tu étais plus vampire qu'humaine. Apparemment non. Tu sais, c'est normal…Cela veut juste dire que ton organisme fonctionne…Que tu peux procréer.

_Ne lui donne pas d'idée Bella *Edward*_

Il gronda ce qui fit sourire ma mère.

_Ne l'écoute pas quoiqu'il dise.

_Mais maman…je ne suis pas normale…

_Bien sûr que oui mon ange…

Je niai vigoureusement. Elle me tint le menton, me forçant à scruter ses prunelles emplies de douceur. Je me perdis un moment dans son regard avant de me mettre à sangloter. Je ne pouvais pas être normale…J'étais un hybride…Un monstre…

_Mon ange…Tu es tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale…tu es juste unique…

_C'est contradictoire répliquai-je.

Elle sourit.

_C'est vrai…Peu importe ce qu'est être normal. Je ne le suis pas non plus reprit-elle. Je suis un vampire. Marié à un vampire et mère d'un ange.

Je la suivis dans son rire, amusée par la tournure des choses. Elle s'assit alors à mes côtés, me berçant doucement.

_Cela veut juste dire que tu es une femme soupira-t-elle.

Cela devait lui peser. Je grandissais trop vite sans savoir quand je m'arrêterais. Et ce qui m'arrivait n'appuyait que le fait que j'étais des plus Humaines. Elle se leva silencieusement et quitta la pièce avant de revenir avant que la porte n'eut le temps de se refermer, une boîte bleue entre les doigts. Voyant mon air interrogateur, elle sourit.

_J'en ai toujours. J'ignore pourquoi. C'est comme si je demeurais femme dans un certain sens…

Elle me les tendit. Je reconnus une boîte de tampons. Je rougis.

_Tu n'as pas à être gênée…

Elle m'expliqua comment l'appliquer. J'espérais vraiment que mon père n'entendait rien. Je n'oserais plus lui faire face, ni à lui, ni à aucun autre membre de la famille. Elle me sourit une dernière fois avant de quitter la pièce. Me laissant une intimité méritée. Je soupirai. Moi qui croyais mourir alors que je n'étais qu'en train…de grandir. Je soupirai. La tâche de sang me prouva à quel point j'étais étrange. Le sang que j'étais censé boire se déverser de moi.

Un mot que ma mère avait prononcé me vint à l'esprit. « Procréer ». Avoir des enfants ? Ce que mes tantes et ma grand-mère souhaitaient tant ? Je rougis à cette idée. C'était si absurde. Si…humain comme espérance.

Je me levai et décidai de prendre un bain, histoire de retirer de ma peau, toute allusion à ce qu'il venait de passer…à l'abomination que je devenais.

_Ne t'inquiète pas Lily, nous sommes toutes passées par là. Nous serons t'aider*Rosalie*_

Bella :

Je n'aurais jamais cru que cela lui arriverait. Nous avions tant été persuadé que cette part vampirique dominait que nous en avions oublié ce détail. Elle était une femme. Une petite femme. Je retins un sanglot. C'était si dure pour moi de la voir grandir. Ne pouvait-elle pas demeurer enfant encore un moment ? Ce détail n'était pas sans me rappeler combien mortelle elle était. Je mis en marche la machine à laver, nettoyant ses draps et ses vêtements. Elle avait été si terrifiée. Me dirigeant vers le salon, je les vis tous m'attendre, des expressions plus ou moins différentes. Carlisle à son habitude était songeur, Esmé inquiète. Alice et Rosalie me sourirent, complices. Nous avions tous vécu ce moment. Assez embarrassant à vrai dire. Je me demandais si j'avais bien réagit. Si je l'avais assez réconfortait. J'ignorais quoi lui dire de plus. Je n'avais jamais eu à avoir ce genre de conversation. Jasper se contenta de jouer l'indifférent. De peur de paraître maladroit. C'était sa façon à lui de réagir face aux choses qu'ils ne contrôlaient pas. Emmett retenait un grand rire. Je le fusillai du regard. Une remarque de travers et je l'égorgeais. Le dernier visage était celui de mon époux. J'aurais apprécié lire dans ses pensées à cet instant. Me tournant vers lui, je le vis adossé sur le mur, le visage dans le vague. Ses traits étaient impassibles. Froid. Ainsi il ressemblait tant à une statue. Je m'approchai de lui, prudemment, puis caressai ses boucles rousses. Son regard rencontra le mien brièvement avant qu'il ne me prenne dans ses bras. Je nichai mon visage au creux de son cou, humant son odeur si délicieuse.

_Elle grandit trop vite marmonna-t-il.

_Je sais répondis-je.

Il demeura silencieux un moment. Sa main longeant ma colonne vertébrale, dans une tentative de réconfort.

_Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu viens de lui demander ? Me morigéna-t-il.

Je m'écartai légèrement de lui, ébahie. De quoi parlait-il ? Je ne lui avais absolument rien demandé. Ses yeux se levèrent au ciel avant de me fusiller du regard.

_Procréer ? Elle n'a que 15 ans bon sang !

Comprenant soudainement, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Bientôt suivit par notre famille. Qu'il était protecteur ! Ce n'était pas comme si elle était déjà en couple. Cela me fit penser qu'elle n'avait eu aucun contact avec les garçons depuis son enfance. Autres que les membres de la famille, s'entend. Non que je souhaite qu'elle ait déjà quelqu'un mais je m'inquiétais pour son équilibre.

_A quoi penses-tu ? S'enquit Edward, suspicieux.

_A rien.

Il m'aurait sauté au coup si je lui avais communiqué mon idée. Cela me fit penser si Lily lisait dans mes pensées à l'instant. Non elle devait être trop déboussolée.

_Notre Lily est devenue une femme s'extasia Emmett.

Cela me rappelait que je devais lui mettre les points sur les i.

_Ecoute moi très attentivement, Emmett Cullen.

Je me dirigeai d'un pas menaçant vers lui. Il fit mine de se cacher derrière Jasper. Ce dernier feinta à gauche, le laissant à découvert face à ma colère. Alice sautillait gaiement.

_Si je t'entends faire une remarque…un soupçon de sous-entendu, dire un mot à propose de tout cela, je te promets sur mon éternité que je te laisserais jamais en paix…Est-ce clair ?

Il opina faussement effrayé. Brandissant le signe d'une croix. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

_Tu auras également affaire à moi m'appuya Edward.

L'assurance de son Grizzli de frère parut s'ébranler légèrement. Mais il demeura fier. La voix de Carlisle nous força à redevenir sérieux.

_Cela signifie qu'elle est encore plus humaine que nous le croyions. Peut-être décide-t-elle cela ? Peut-être force-t-elle cette part humaine à s'exprimer ?

Elle souhaitait être humaine plus que vampire, contrairement à moi. Nous étions différentes à bien des égards. Bien que je compris pas son malaise. Etre un vampire était des plus intéressants.

_Cela ne pourrait être que des conjectures ? Quoiqu'il en soit dès à présent, nous devrons la considérer comme une humaine. Elle a été effrayé de ce qui lui arriver à cause de notre manque de discernement. Nous devrons être plus consciencieux termina Carlisle.

Nous opinèrent tous. Je me blottis contre Edward, me sentant légèrement coupable. J'étais sa mère. J'aurais dû lui expliquer tout cela. Lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle était. J'avais juste souhaité l'épargner. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon front.

_Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Il me connaissait si bien, me comprenait si bien. Bien que je n'en fusse convaincu, j'opinai. D'un mouvement, il me souleva et me tint fortement contre lui. Il m'entraîna loin de notre demeure, au milieu de la forêt sous la nuit noire. Me déposant, je perçus tous ses traits malgré l'obscurité. Il était toujours aussi splendide. Mon dieu. Il caressa mes bras, remontant jusqu'à mon cou.

_Tu n'es pas fautive.

Ses lèvres caressèrent mes joues, remontant à mes paupières. Je savourai ce contact, crochetant son cou.

_Est-ce possible de continuer à dépendre de ton emprise ?

Je retins un sourire à ses paroles. C'était assez drôle, étant donné que je ressentais la même chose. Il se dirigea vers mes lèvres qu'il titilla légèrement. Supplice éhonté ! Je m'emparai alors des siennes…Si douces… Il se détacha au bout d'un moment, posant son front sur mon épaule.

_Nous poursuivrons plus tard si tu veux bien…murmura-t-il.

Etonnée, je reculai lentement, attendant des explications. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

_Je dois parler à Lily.

Etait-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Peut-être souhaitait-elle demeurer seule ? Il saisit mon menton, comprenant mon inquiétude.

_Je ne veux pas qu'elle croit que je m'éloigne à cause de cela. Nous avons toujours été proches. Je ne veux pas que cela change.

J'obtempérai, comprenant parfaitement son point de vue. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres avant de se retirer, telle une fusée vers la chambre de sa fille. J'étais heureuse de leur lien. Bien que j'eusse espérée avoir un moment avec mon époux. Boudeuse, je retournai moins promptement vers notre demeure.

Lily

J'étais assise sur mon lit, dans l'obscurité, dans le silence. Nul n'était venu me perturber dans mes cogitations, je les en remerciai. J'avais pu apprécier ma solitude. Mieux admettre mon état. Pas totalement mais…l'admettre. C'était si étrange…Je me sentais différente. Plus grande ? Non juste différente. Tout en me sentant la même. Paradoxe sentimentale. J'avais regroupé mes jambes contre moi, posant mon menton sur mes genoux. J'aurais tant aimé écrire ce que je ressentais mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'étais trop…perdue. Perdue à l'intérieur.

J'entendis de légers coups sur la porte. Sursautant, je tentais de percevoir de qui il s'agissait.

_Puis-je ? *Edward*_

Je ne voulais pas lui imposer ma vue. Ma présence. Il serait peut-être plus facile pour lui de m'ignorer.

_Je n'en ai aucune envie*Edward*_

Soupirant, j'opinai, le laissant pénétrer mon antre, mon monde. Je n'avais aucune envie de le voir s'éloigner également. Notre relation était bien trop spéciale. Il passa son visage d'ange dans l'embrassure de la porte, vérifiant que j'étais toujours d'accord. J'acquiesçai de nouveau. Il referma la porte derrière lui avant de demeurer ainsi devant moi, gêné, se balançant sur ses talons. J'étais également mal à l'aise.

_Lily…Tu n'as pas changé pour moi. Tu es toujours ma fille. Qu'importe ce qu'il t'arrive.

Je te dégoûte avoue-le.

_Pas plus qu'Emmett*Edward*_

Je retins un rire. Il en profita pour prendre place à mes côtés. Il demeura silencieux, attendant sûrement un mouvement de ma part. Et s'il me repoussait ? Et si notre relation se muait en quelque chose d'horrible ? Il se retint de me contredire. Je lui en fus reconnaissante. Tentant le tout, je posai ma tête sur son épaule. Son bras me rapprocha de lui, m'étreignant. Je retins un soupir. Rien ne changerait.

_Merci murmurai-je.

Il fredonna ma berceuse. Je souris, l'enlaçant à mon tour. J'adorais mon père. C'était vraiment un être des plus merveilleux. Nous demeurâmes ainsi un long moment, appréciant mutuellement la compagnie de l'autre.

_Puis-je me permettre quelque chose ?*Edward*_

Je levai les yeux vers lui, il semblait hésitant. Je devins suspicieuse. De quoi s'agissait-il ?

_Lorsque ta mère parlait de procréer, elle ne parlait pas tout de suite*Edward*_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Parfois il en avait de ses idées, déjà il aurait fallut un homme dans ma vie. Cette pensée exprimée, je risquai un regard vers mon père. Il s'était figé.

_Souhaites-tu vraiment quelqu'un dans ta vie ?*Edward*_

Non bien sûr que non. Je suis trop jeune. Il n'était cependant pas dupe. Bien sûr j'aurais apprécié connaître ce que mes parents connaissaient, ce que tous dans cette maison connaissaient. Mais j'avais conscience que c'était trop tôt.

_Beaucoup trop tôt*Edward*_

Nous ne dîmes plus rien. Bien que nous n'en pensions pas moins. Nous nous contentions de penser chacun dans son coin. Sans prendre en compte ce que l'autre pensait. Une sorte de débat intérieur silencieux entre un père et sa fille.


	6. Le temps d'une révélation

_Le champ de bataille ne fait que révéler à l'homme sa folie et son désespoir, et la victoire n'est jamais que l'illusion des philosophes et des sots. _

_[William Faulkner]_

Bella

Ce tourbillon de couleurs qui ornaient la maison…J'en avais tant l'habitude, et pourtant c'était avec un plaisir toujours renouvelé que je contemplais Alice apposait ses directives, Jasper la couvait d'un de ses regards tendres, regard dont seul lui avait le secret. C'était avec ce même plaisir que je retenais un rire face aux mimiques d'Emmett ou à l'agacement de Rosalie. Enfin, c'était avec ce même plaisir, ce puissant ravissement que j'entendais Edward nous distraire de ses mirifiques balades. Noël avait toujours eu, au sein de cette famille, une importance particulière. Etonnant, compte tenu du fait que nous vivions tous ensemble. Si cette interrogation m'avait un jour taraudé l'esprit, j'en connaissais maintenant la réponse. Du moins ma réponse. Emmett dirait que c'était pour le Père Noël, Lily pour les cadeaux, Alice ne raterait jamais une occasion d'organiser une fête. Jasper répondrait qu'une bataille de boules de neige se passait d'explication. Quant à Edward, peu lui importait. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait était de ne jamais voir mes sourires disparaître, ou entendre mes rires s'éteindre.

Pour moi, Noël n'était qu'un moment pour me rappeler que nous étions toujours en vie, que nous étions toujours unis. Et cela n'avait pas de prix.

Je dessinais sur les larges vitres de notre salon, de magnifiques anges. Ma tâche annuelle. Pareil à la première fois où j'avais eu l'honneur de le faire. Quelques années…Un siècle me paraissait-il. Une bourrasque tourbillonnait autour de moi, sans m'ébranler. J'étais devenue inébranlable, invincible, insurmontable. Et cette bourrasque n'en était que la confirmation. Elle s'élevait, furieuse que je lui résiste. Furieuse que je demeure droite et figée dans mes dix-neuf ans. Elle fourrageait mes cheveux, fouettait mes bras, ne récoltant que mes sourires. Mes éblouissants sourires. Du bout de la langue, je goûtai aux effluves qu'elle m'apportait. La nature dans son plus simple appareil…Sa plus noble structure. Un délice. Une odeur vint s'ajouter au décor, une douce et merveilleuse odeur. L'odeur d'un prédateur. Le prédateur de mon cœur. Je me sentis happée en arrière, sans aucune surprise, et heurtai doucement un torse. Le sien. Son regard pénétra le mien avec force. Ses topazes semblèrent chercher les miennes par leur propre langage, inconnu des autres sens. Ses lèvres semblèrent me quémander une farandole de baisers tandis que ses mains ne demander qu'à m'étreindre de la plus tendre des manières. Du bout de mes doigts, tâchés par la bombe à vitre, je retraçais les mailles de son pull émeraude, progressant si lentement, tâtant la moindre surface de ses bras. Prétendre les connaître par cœur serait présomptueux. Je me contentais de les savourer. Mes doigts poursuivirent vers ses épaules qu'ils saisirent tendrement. Une carrure impressionnante, séduisante, charismatique. Parfaite. Toute mon attention était concentré sur mes gestes, je voulais prendre mon temps, je voulais tout saisir, tout partager. Lorsque ma peau entra en contact avec son cou, je sentis un frissonnement le parcourir. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le froid, j'en étais persuadée. Je terminais mon étude par ses lèvres que je dessinais doucement, les effleurant presque, ressentant comme une décharge le moindre de ses souffles. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que je consentis à affronter son regard, à affronter ma plus grande faiblesse. Une aura d'amour m'entoura aussitôt. Je me sentais parfaitement bien, sereine. Parfaitement à ma place. Enfin, il me sourit. Et je me permis un baiser profond, lent. J'étais si heureuse que rien n'eut changé entre nous. Malgré toutes ses années, malgré notre fille. Edward ne semblait ne jamais se lasser de moi. Et c'était si réciproque…L'éternité me paraissait alors pleine de promesse…Son nez chatouilla le mien tandis que sa lèvre supérieure recouvrait la mienne. Fougue, amour, désir. C'était à cela que me faisait penser ses baisers. A des minuscules piques de ronce, à de la fine soie, à un feu constamment vif, brûlant, ardent. Son front se posa alors sur mon épaule, rompant notre ire. Depuis ma nouvelle condition, chacun de ses touchers semblait décupler l'intensité qu'elle provoquait en moi, rendant si difficile la tâche de nous contrôler. Edward avait encore une certaine maîtrise qu'il m'était difficile d'acquérir. Je caressai tendrement sa chevelure. S'il rompait ce baiser, cela signifiait que nous étions épiés. Emmett sûrement.

La main d'Edward remonta ma hanche, mes côtes, mon épaule, mon bras pour rejoindre ma main parmi ses boucles rousses. Il la tint fermement, s'éloignant légèrement. Un sourire amusé étirait ses lèvres. Il fit un pas de côté, puis un pas en arrière. Je ris à mon tour, et la mélodie de mon rire agaça la bourrasque qui souffla plus fort. Ma poitrine rencontra son torse et nous tournâmes, valsant sous le crépuscule tant apprécié. Valsant parmi les flocons de neige comme dans une boule de cristal. Que personne ne la brise. Que quelqu'un renforce la glace. Avec le temps, nous avions appris à nous compléter. Mes pas suivaient les siens comme si un aimant nous liait. Cela me rappelait souvent ce que disait René à propos de notre relation. C'était comme si j'étais « un satellite », comme si nous étions sous l'impulsion d' « une sorte de réaction gravitationnelle ». René avait vu si juste. Avait dit si vrai. Je me permis un sourire. Edward me le rendit, circonspect.

_Voudrais-tu partager la plaisanterie avec ton cavalier ?

_Je pensais à ce qu'à un jour dit René à propos de nous. Des aimants.

Il opina pensivement tout en me scrutant. Il savait qu'il m'était toujours douloureux de parler d'elle. Mais je refusais de la bannir de ma vie. Je m'étais déjà autorisé le luxe de me bannir de la sienne. Il me souleva comme une de ses princesses de conte de fée et me fit tournoyer. Je ris à gorge déployée. Parfois Edward agissait comme un noble et preux chevalier. En cet instant, il agissait juste comme le plus parfait des époux, voulant m'éviter de sombrer dans la nostalgie.

_Une toupie vivante ? Je peux jouer.

La désagréable voix de mon beau-frère rompit notre instant. Et je me vis obligée de poser pied sur terre descendant de mon nuage doré. Le sourire d'Emmett me grisa. Stupide Ours !

_Je me charge de vous rappeler les règles de bienséance. Pas de baisers dans le jardin, pas de contact trop osé, pas d'extravagances, les voisins nous prendraient pour des fous. Papa Emmett n'est pas content.

_Qu'il aille au diable marmonnai-je.

_Il m'a fermé sa porte.

Il se retourna, hilare de sa propre blague. Je levai les yeux au ciel alors qu'Edward toussotait à mes côtés. Bien sûr mon époux trouvait cela drôle. Lui faisant face, je posai mes poings sur mes hanches tentant un air menaçant. Il redoubla d'hilarité en me prenant dans ses bras.

_Tu es si terrifiante s'exclama-t-il.

_Je vois cela repris-je, finalement amusée.

Un silence paisible s'installa. Une sorte de pause de la nature. Je fermis les yeux, appréciant l'harmonie de l'instant, ce calme, ce…

_Au travail !

Je grimaçai en entendant la sublime voix de ma meilleure amie. Certaines choses refusaient de changer.

_Alice crachai-je.

oOo

Charlie…Papa. L'homme qui avait su faire confiance à des vampires. Qui avait accepté que sa fille en soit une. Ce père qui avait tut sa conscience, sa raison pour mon unique bonheur. Si un homme méritait toutes les considérations, il s'agissait de mon père, mon héro. Avez-vous déjà eu connaissance d'un père prêt à prétendre au décès de sa fille pour permettre à cette égoïste le sourire ? Un père d'une rareté inconcevable. Je rajustai mon corset, lissant une mèche de mes cheveux. Avais-je l'air assez humaine ? Un tant soit peu normal ? Ma blancheur, ma froideur, mes yeux, ma grâce…Non. Je n'avais rien d'humain. Trois petits coups furent donnés à la porte, je reconnus les battements du cœur de ma fille. De Lily. Elle pénétra dans la pièce, emplissant cette dernière de son odeur. Je souris à sa vue. Elle était splendide. Humainement vampire ou Vampiriquement humaine ? Peu importait, ces deux moitiés se complétaient avec brio. Elle émit un léger sifflement que je désapprouvais. Emmett avait vraiment une influence néfaste sur elle.

_Magnifique Maman.

Je déposai un baiser sur son front avant de la contempler, émerveillée. Ses cheveux étaient lissés, reposant sur ses épaules, couvertes par un chemisier d'un gris doux sous-monté d'une jupe noire. Elle faisait très…adulte. Très femme. Piochant un collier noir de ma boîte à bijoux, je le lui enfilai. Nous nous contemplâmes dans le miroir. Si semblables et si différentes.

_Permets-moi de te retourner le compliment Lily murmurai-je.

Elle émit un rire avant de me prendre par le bras, m'entraînant vers la sortie.

_Papa s'impatiente à l'idée de te découvrir, et je suis sûre d'avoir reconnu le grondement d'Alice.

Je pouffai, à l'idée d'une Alice tapant du pied, foudroyant du regard quiconque oserait l'approcher. Nous descendîmes prestement, rejoignant le reste du clan, tous soigneusement habillés, mon lutin y avait veillé.

_Pas mal Toupie s'exclama Emmett.

J'omis ce commentaire et rejoignis mon époux qui ne me quittait du regard. Il était…beau. Quel euphémisme ! Il était lumineux, merveilleux, époustouflant. Un simple costume, un banal vêtement et il me possédait tout entière. Je ne pus retenir un soupir de ravissement qui amusa notre famille. Il se saisit de ma main et la baisa lentement.

_Epoustouflante te revient. Je ne garderais que le merveilleux et le lumineux.

Je fusillai Lily du regard, qui se contenta d'un éclat de rire, d'un haussement d'épaules.

_C'est à Papa que tu devrais en vouloir. Moi je ne suis que l'intermédiaire.

Nous rîmes alors que son père se renfrognait en marmonnant un « fille indigne ». A peine, eut-il prononcé cela que nous perçûmes deux véhicules quitter la route principale et s'engager sur le bitume. Nous prîmes de suite une stature plus formelle, plus prudente. Le sang humain ne m'attirait pas particulièrement mais un risque demeurait toujours possible. Le bras d'Edward saisit ma taille, pour me retenir comme pour m'encourager. Jasper se tint derrière moi tandis qu'Emmett s'affalait devant la télévision. Aucun savoir vivre.

Cinq portières claquèrent simultanément. Cinq ? Etrange. Nous n'attendions que quatre invités. Je reconnus de suite l'odeur de mon père. Attirante, envoûtante. Une torture pour ma gorge mais je me contrôlais. Mon père ne serait jamais ma proie. Je me l'étais jurée. L'odeur nauséabonde de mon meilleur ami me fit froncer le nez, me permettant de calmer ma gorge de surcroît. Une odeur de chien mouillé. Une odeur aussi désagréable que repoussante. Une aubaine. Myriam en avait son odeur tout édulcoré par celle de son époux. Il était étrange de concevoir Jake marié. Non par jalousie. C'était juste qu'un immature ne pouvait avoir de responsabilités. Lily pouffa. Je lui adressais un clin d'œil. Une odeur m'intrigua de suite. Je n'avais jamais sentit cette fragrance auparavant. C'était comme un mélange, une combinaison parfaite entre deux espèces parfaitement distinctes. Je reconnus celle de chien mouillé, de bois mais surtout je ressentais avec une fugacité si étrange, l'odeur d'un humain. Plus humain que…qu'animal. Je n'avais jamais eu à faire à ce genre de parfum. Me tournant vers Edward, je le vis froncer les sourcils. Comme s'il désapprouvait quelque chose. Comme s'il s'inquiétait d'autres choses. Un coup d'œil vers Lily, m'informa que cette dernière n'avait plus accès à ses pensées. Carlisle fut le premier à se mouvoir, à rompre notre stature inhumaine. Il ouvrit la porte, permettant à ma famille de pénétrer en nos lieux. Charlie fut le premier à se montrer, saluant avec quelques difficultés mon beau-père. Même s'il avait accepté ce que j'étais, il en voulait toujours légèrement aux Cullens. J'étais heureuse, cela lui suffisait. En théorie. Il enlaça Lily gauchement.

_Grand père, s'extasia-t-elle.

Je pus imaginer les émotions de Charlie. Il adorait Lily. C'était l'argument le plus foudroyant de mon bonheur. Mon plus beau cadeau.

_Lily, comment vas-tu ?

_Très bien.

_Moi qui aurait tant souhaité foutre une raclée aux buveurs de sang, s'exclama une voix plus grave.

_Jacob !

Elle se détacha des bras de mon père, pour ceux de mon meilleur ami. Mon grand meilleur ami. Devenu si vieux. Sa taille semblait toujours aussi immense. Ses cheveux, selon lui, son atout le plus séduisant, atteignaient sa taille, ébouriffés tels des locks, tachetés de blanc. Je ne pus retenir un rire en le voyant. Un vieux bout.

_J'en aurais été également ravie Pépé déclara Emmett, redoublant mon hilarité.

Je me sentis soulevé à quelques centimètres du sol par de puissants bouts de bois.

_Bells, toujours damnée ?

Un grondement lui répondit. Il savait parfaitement que mon père ne supportait ce terme. Cela rendait les choses si concrètes pour lui. Il souhaitait feindre. Mais tout en moi le hurlait. Le souffle de Jacob caressa mon cou. Cela nous rappela nos anciennes années. Une époque où ce simple geste m'aurait ébranlé.

_Contente de te revoir Jacob.

_Toi aussi Bella. Tu me manques énormément.

Je dégageais une main de son étreinte et la posai sur sa joue.

_Toi aussi Jake. Toi aussi.

Il me déposa, lentement sur le sol me permettant de retrouver ses yeux. Toujours aussi sombre. Et aux coins d'eux, elles étaient là. Ses rides. La preuve que mon meilleur ami non plus n'était immortel. Du moins ne l'était plus.

_Puis-je saluer ma fille, Jacob ?

Nous rîmes avant que je ne me tourne vers mon père, le serrant tendrement dans mes bras. Mon contact devait lui paraître si froid mais il en avait l'habitude. Il s'en contentait. Ma peau devait lui sembler si dure mais il n'en tenait nullement rigueur. S'accommoder pour me côtoyer.

_Tu…n'as pas changé Bella…

Je souris. En effet, rien n'avait changé. Aucun signe de vieillesse, aucun changement de caractère. J'aurais tant souhaité entendre ses pensées. Savoir réellement ce qu'il taisait, ce qu'il dissimulait. Mais je savais que j'en aurais été plus blessé qu'autre chose. Autant demeurer ignorante. Son corps se détacha du mien avec lenteur. Moi aussi j'avais besoin de lui. Il me sourit avant se tourner vers mon époux, le regard… plus dur.

_Edward

_Bonsoir Charlie.

Je saluai Myriam d'une prudente étreinte avant de me concentrer sur l'enfant d'une huitaine d'année qui me contemplait avec intérêt. Elle avait les mêmes yeux clairs que sa mère mais les cheveux emmêlés de son…père. Son teint rivalisait avec celui de Jake. Un teint brun acajou. Elle était splendide, magnifique. Elle me sourit et je me baissai à sa hauteur. Elle avait une douce odeur. Bien trop proche de celle de son père. Cela me fit me demander si elle se….Je me tus, consciente que peut-être Lily m'entendrait. Elle s'approcha de moi, faisant tendre son père.

_Ne t'inquiète pas Jacob. Elle ne suscite nullement mon intérêt.

Pour appuyer mes dires, je pris la minuscule silhouette dans mes bras, la serrant aussi précieusement que Lily. Sa peau était si chaude. Je devais en parler à Jake. Savoir si…

_Tu sens très bon murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Je ris doucement. C'était un trait de ma nature. Tout avoir pour tenter. Pour éblouir. Etre aussi ostentatoire, aussi mirifique pour mes créatures. Je me détachais d'elle.

_Je te retourne le compliment.

Ce qui provoqua un grognement de son père. Je ris, m'éloignant quand même de la petite créature. Elle ne devait rien avoir. Autant ne rien tenter. C'est alors que je sentis de nouveau cette odeur. Toute proche, intrigante. Jacob perçut notre réaction, et consentit à nous éclairer.

_Bells, je me suis permis d'apporter un…ami. Damien peux-tu entrer ?

D'abord rien ne se fit. Comme si l'intéressé hésitait. Tergiversait. Comme s'il doutait que ce ne soit une bonne idée. Mais aussi comme s'il espérait pouvoir d'abord s'expliquer. Un jeune homme apparut. Grand. A la haute carrure. Un géant de la taille d'un humain, à la peau cuivrée, aux yeux encore plus sombres que ceux de Jake. Quant à ses cheveux, ils étaient coupés à ras. Je compris alors pourquoi ce jeune homme hésitait tant à pénétrer en ces lieux. Je compris également l'étrangeté de son odeur. Je compris pourquoi son physique me marquait tant. Ce physique je l'avais vu sur un autre adolescent, mon meilleur ami. Un adolescent que j'avais cru perdre ce jour-là. J'avais devant moi ce qu'un jour avait été mon ami. Tout se bouscula dans ma tête, brisant toutes mes défenses, à mon grand désarroi. Qui était-il ? D'où venait-il ? Pourquoi avait-il muté ? Quelle en était la cause ? Aucun vampire n'était à Forks…Sauf si…Cela signifiait-il que des vampires étaient de retour ? Je jetais un regard alarmé vers Jacob qui opina. Inconsciemment, ma main trouva mes lèvres, comme pour les sceller. Pour étouffer le cri que j'allais émettre. Mes pires craintes se voyaient se dessiner sous les traits de ce jeune homme. Ils étaient de retour. Ils nous recherchaient…Ils… Je me sentis tituber, je me sentis lâcher prise. Et ce ne fut que les bras de mon époux qui m'empêchèrent de m'écrouler.

_Nous devons parler Bella.

Parler ? De quoi ? De notre fin à tous ?

_De quoi parles-tu Maman ?

Non ! Elle ne devait pas savoir. Mes défenses ? Mes barrières ! Un curieux silence s'installa après cela. Je n'osais affronter le regard de ma fille, d'ailleurs, je n'arrivai pas à détourner mon regard de celui de mon meilleur ami, attendant d'y voir de l'amusement. Mais rien ne vint…Rien ne me sortit de ma torpeur.

Lily 

Ce jeune homme m'inspirait une certaine familiarité. Comme si je connaissais ses yeux, sa peau, ses traits…Comme si je l'avais toujours connu. Et pourtant, j'étais persuadée ne l'avoir jamais rencontré. Je n'avais jamais connu quiconque autre que ma famille. Il ressemblait énormément à Jacob. Bien que ses yeux soient plus doux, son regard plus…Torturé. Mais ce n'était pas lui, le plus intrigant. Ce qui me tenaillait l'esprit était les pensées de ma mère. Abaissant toutes ses barrières.

_Qui était-il ? D'où venait-il ? Pourquoi avait-il muté ? Quelle en était la cause ? Aucun vampire n'était à Forks…Sauf si…Cela signifiait-il que des vampires étaient de retour ?*Bella*_

Quel était le lien entre cet Indien et mon espèce ? Quel était la raison de ce chaos qui étreignait l'esprit de ma mère ? Un esprit que j'avais toujours eu du mal comprendre. Mystérieux, indéchiffrable. Bien que je puisse le lire. J'avais toujours su qu'elle me cachait quelque chose. Allais-je enfin tout comprendre ?

_Que lui prend-il ?*Charlie*_

Je l'ignorais Grand-père. Je n'avais jamais eu à assister à telle réaction chez ma mère. Son inquiétude n'avait jamais eu à atteindre de tels extrêmes. Ce qui me perturbait tant.

_Bon sang ! Cette odeur de clébard ! *Emmett*_

_Cela ne peut signifier qu'une chose…*Carlisle*_

_Non*Esmé*_

Dites-le ! Hurlez-le ! Que se passait-il ? Qu'était-il arrivé ? Que me taisiez-vous depuis tant d'années ? Dites-moi ! J'avais ce droit. Le droit de savoir. Me tournant, je contemplai cet Indien dont le regard semblait tant absorbé par ma famille. C'était comme s'il savait. Comme s'il s'attendait à cette réaction. Comme s'il savait tout.

_Misère, Malheur, Désespoir, je n'apporte que cela*Damien*_

Cette pensée me figea les entrailles. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi disait-il cela ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Que représentait-il ?

_Depuis cet instant, ma vie n'est qu'une suite de…Pourquoi étais-je en vie ? Je maudissais l'instant où j'avais été mis au monde *Damien*_

Non ! Il ne pouvait pas dire cela. Il ne pouvait pas maudire sa naissance. Il était important pour quelqu'un. Pour sa famille, ses amis…Il devait se battre pour eux. J'ignorais tout de lui mais je savais qu'à chaque problème une solution s'imposait. C'était principalement pour cela que la vie valait la peine d'être vécu. Pour trouver ses solutions.

_Nous devons parler Bella.

La voix de mon parrain semblait si tendue. Si différente du ton moqueur qu'il employait d'ordinaire. J'eus peur. J'eus sérieusement peur de ce qui se passait.

_Parler ? De quoi ? De notre fin à tous ? *Bella*_

Notre fin ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait provoquer notre fin ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait la provoquer ? Nous étions invincibles, nous étions insurmontables. Un clan inébranlable.

_De quoi parles-tu Maman ?

Elle se renferma, me bloquant toute pensée, blottie contre mon père, comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Dans l'espoir de quoi ? Pourquoi ne me disait-on rien ? J'avais le droit de savoir pourquoi ma mère pensait à notre fin.

_Lily, pourquoi ne montrerions-nous pas à Myriam et Kayla, la magnifique falaise que nous avons trouvé ? S'enquit ma grand-mère.

Une tentative de diversion pour qu'il puisse se dire ce qu'il refusait de me dire. Je serrais les poings. Tandis qu'une colère sans nom, s'éprenait de mes doigts, de mes membres, de mon corps. Je voulais comprendre étais-ce trop demander ?

_Vas-y mon ange*Bella*_

_Maman…

_Lily, nous en parlerons plus tard *Edward*_

Non ! Je veux savoir.

Son regard topaze foudroya le mien. Ainsi mon père avait vraiment l'allure d'un vampire. Un effrayant vampire. Adoucissant son regard, il demeura cependant sévère.

_Lily, ne discutes pas. _

J'aurais voulu lui répondre. Me révolter pour une fois mais je ne pus. J'aimais bien trop mon père et l'admiration que je lui vouais imposer le respect que je lui devais. J'opinai vivement avant de suivre Esmé.

_Je vous accompagne s'exclama Grand-père.

Il me tint par les épaules. Sentait-il mon désarroi ? Sentait-il ma peur ? Ma colère ? Ce sentiment d'injustice qui planait en moi.

_Que peux-tu raconter à ton bon vieux Papy ?

Involontairement, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Cependant, je savais que le temps des vérités avait sonné. J'avais le droit de savoir.

Bella 

Je savais parfaitement que Lily se doutait d'une chose. Ma réaction, celle de son père, de notre famille, les pensées que nous avions tous dû avoir, étaient explicites. Nous lui avions cachés tant de choses. Et je redoutais l'instant où j'aurais à tout lui révéler car cette tâche me revenait. Jacob demanda au jeune lycanthrope de se rapprocher. Ce dernier semblait si perdu, si torturé. Ainsi, il me rappelait vaguement quelqu'un. Je dirais une ancienne connaissance. Une connaissance ayant eu cet air à un moment de ma vie humaine. Cette vie que je revoyais comme à travers un voile. Une vie dont je n'avais que de vagues souvenirs.

_Damien est le fils unique de Sam et Emily.

Sam ? Je le retrouvais en son fils. Que cela devait être douloureux pour Emily de voir son unique fils suivre les traces de son père !

_Ce dernier est…enfin…

La voix de Jacob se brisa. Jamais mon meilleur ami n'avait semblé si mal. Nous n'eûmes aucune difficulté à comprendre la suite. Ils avaient perdu l'un des leurs. Je tournai mon regard vers Damien, et perçus un élan de sympathie à son égard. Il baissa les yeux, dissimulant son mal-être.

_Depuis que vous êtes partis, nous n'avons plus eu à nous transformer, d'où mes rides…

Comment pouvait-il encore plaisanter ? Quelle force en lui le poussait à un tel courage ?

_Damien fut le premier à muter à La Push, ce qui nous a alertés. Le conseil s'était réuni et nous avions décidé d'être patient. Que cela pouvait n'être qu'un nomade. Sam n'y avait pas trop cru. Il pensait plutôt à une vengeance. Il arpentait souvent les frontières que nous nous étions établis entre votre résidence et la nôtre. Emily s'en inquiétait. Elle avait peur de ce qui pourrait arriver. Et c'est ce qui se passa. Un soir, il ne rentra pas. Après maintes recherches…Je…Je retrouvai son corps, inerte...

Je vis parfaitement une larme longer la joue de mon ami. Me détachant de l'étreinte de mon époux, je tins la main de Jacob. Il tenta de se reprendre mais je perçus la difficulté. Et le silence s'installa. Comme un hommage à notre ami. A ce courageux Sam. Au bout d'un moment, Jacob reprit.

_Nous sommes persuadés qu'il s'agit de cet ancien clan qui nous voulait du mal.

_Les Volturi murmurai-je.

Il opina faiblement avant de poursuivre. Je sentais presque l'air me manquer.

_L'ancienne meute est éteinte, nous sommes impuissants face à cette menace. Le fils de Quill vient de muter mais il n'a qu'une dizaine d'année. Damien est le plus âgé. A 15 ans, il devient chef de meute. Mais les enfants de la Push sont si jeunes. Comment leur imposer une bataille ? Et…J'ai affreusement peur que Kayla soit la prochaine. Qu'elle devienne Alpha ? Je ne le supporterais pas.

_Je suis désolée Jacob.

Il ancra son regard dans le mien.

_Bella, ces Sangsues souhaitent se venger. Ils commenceront par La Push, puis vous chercheront. Nous ne serons pas des combattants efficaces. C'est pourquoi nous devons unir nos forces de nouveau.

Une nouvelle guerre ? De nouveaux morts ? De nouveaux meurtres ? La peur ? L'angoisse ? Nous allions devoir revivre tout cela. Nous allions devoir de nouveau nous battre pour notre survie. Je sentis mes yeux me piquer, comme souhaitant se déchirer. C'était notre façon de pleurer. Silencieusement.

_Nous n'avons pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ? Déclara Jasper.

_Entre la mort et la mort, vous non.

Je ris à sa remarque mais le cœur n'y était pas. Nous nous tournâmes tous vers Carlisle. Sa réponse nous condamnerait tous. Comme il y a peu de temps. Il eut un intense moment de réflexion avant de déclarer.

_Nous nous rallierons.

_Il nous faudra de l'aide répliqua Alice.

_Qui souhaiterait nous aider ? S'enquit Rosalie.

_Les Denali soupira Edward.

J'en doutais fortement. Quoique Eleazar et Carmen peut-être ? Nous pourrions tenter. Que perdrions-nous ? Nous étions déjà au bord du gouffre, autant y tomber. Mon regard croisa celui de Damien. Ils devaient nous haïr. Ils devaient ne souhaiter que notre mort. Je tendis ma main vers lui. Espérant qu'il comprendrait l'aide que je lui offre. Nous serions là pour lui. Sam l'avait été pour moi. Nous serions ses amis, s'il le souhaitait. Il contempla ma main un long moment et je crus que jamais il ne céderait. Puis, d'un mouvement tout aussi hésitant, il la serra.

_Nous y arriverons. Nous vengerons ton père Damien assurai-je.

_Nous le vengerons termina-t-il.

Sa voix tonna puissante pour un si jeune homme. Il en avait énormément vu. J'en étais désolée pour lui.

_Bon maintenant, pouvons-nous nous restaurer ? Entonna Emmett.

L'ambiance s'allégea, et tous tentèrent une attitude moins sérieuse. Mais nous savions tous qu'il nous faudrait arrêter ce jeu car l'avenir s'annonçait belliqueux. Mais je me sentais plus confiante. Car je n'étais plus la frêle humaine. Je saurais aider. Du moins, j'essaierais.


	7. Qui suis je?

_La vérité est une illusion et l'illusion est une vérité. _

_[Rémy de Gourmont] _

Lily

C'était comme s'ils m'avaient tous trahis, comme si en un instant, ma vie n'avait été qu'apparence. Qu'est-ce que Jacob avait voulu dire ? Quel était ce danger qui menaçait tant ma famille ? Et que signifiait cette mutation qu'ils ne cessaient de mentionner ? Et ce jeune Indien ? De quel droit venait-il chambouler ma vie de famille ? Je souhaitais savoir ce qu'ils me taisaient depuis si longtemps. Kayla s'extasiait devant le paysage alors que Myriam semblait tenter de la tempérer.

_Ris mon ange, quoique je te dise. Continue de rire et qu'il s'élève haut dans le ciel, qu'il se répercute dans tout ce beau paysage. Cela sera mon seul réconfort. La seule preuve de ton bonheur que j'aurais espéré éternel *Myriam*_

Elle savait. Elle devait forcément savoir ce qui se passait. Si seulement, elle pouvait me le divulguer. Se laisser aller.

_Cette rivière doit regorger de truites. Elle a l'air plus riche que celle de La Push. Dommage que Billy ne soit là.*Charlie*_

Je me retins de pouffer. La poignante différence entre l'esprit innocent de mon grand-père et celui torturé de Myriam montra à quel point le monde pouvait avoir deux facettes. Me montra à quel point, deux tableaux antagonistes pouvaient former une splendide toile, recouvrant les plus grandes horreurs. Je devais avoir. J'avais ce droit.

_Ma chérie, tu me parais bien pensive *Esmé*_

Je contemplai les prunelles inquiètes de ma grand-mère. Ses si belles prunelles. L'amour qu'elle m'avait toujours porté se reflétait en elles. Elle tenta de lisser l'une de mes boucles, sans succès.

_Grand-mère, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Murmurai-je.

Je savais qu'elle serait la seule à m'entendre et je savais parfaitement qu'elle ne me dirait rien. Ce n'était pas à elle de tout me révéler. C'étaient à mes géniteurs. Mais j'avais cet espoir fou, qu'elle consente à m'éclairer. Elle allait prononce un mot lorsque nous perçûmes parfaitement le bruit d'une course. L'odeur qui s'y rattaché était celle de Papa. Ils en avaient terminé. A présent, peut-être consentiraient-ils à m'expliquer ce que signifiait cette mascarade ?

_Mon ange…*Edward*_

Non Papa. Je veux savoir. J'ai le droit savoir. Pourquoi Maman est si inquiète ? Pourquoi Jake semble si dévasté ? Et pourquoi les pensées de Myriam sont-elles si chaotiques ?

Il apparut à travers les arbres, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. Il jouait son rôle. Le rôle du parfait gendre, du parfait hôte. Il jouait constamment. Avait-il également joué à un moment avec moi ?

_Bien sûr que non. Tu le sais parfaitement. *Edward*_

Je détournai les yeux de sa beauté presque douloureuse. Je détournai les yeux de mon propre père. J'avais toujours cru qu'il était honnête. Qu'il était le seul à ne rien me cacher.

_Elizabeth…_

J'ignorai son interpellation, me contentant de les suivre. Et j'eus la stupide impression d'être assujetti. D'avoir été une marionnette. Dans quelle machination avais-je été embarquée ? Dans quelle monde avais-je grandit ? Et dans quel tissu de mensonges m'avait-on élevé ?

oOo

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la villa, je me rendis dans la cuisine, peu désireuse d'affronter ma famille, de considérer leurs regards emplis d'amour en ignorant ce qui se cachait réellement derrière. La présence de Charlie m'empêchait de les questionner. Grand-père semblait ne rien savoir et ne cherchait pas à savoir ce qui concernait les Vampires. Sa fille en étant une, son gendre également, cela s'arrêtait là. Mais moi je voulais savoir. Je voulais comprendre pourquoi un simple humain avait pu bouleverser ma mère, ma famille.

_Tu es priée de nous rejoindre Elizabeth *Edward*_

Lorsque mon père me nommait ainsi, ce n'était jamais bon signe. Et pourtant pour une fois, j'aurais souhaité qu'il s'exprime, qu'il soit en colère, qu'il réagisse. Peut-être aurait-il pu mieux m'éclairer ?

_Tu sauras tout mon ange, mais ce soir. Profitons. Ton grand-père vient si rarement nous rendre visite *Bella*_

Elle me prenait par les sentiments car elle savait que j'aimais bien trop Grand-père, qu'il m'était bien trop important. Et pourtant, j'aurais souhaité tous les envoyer balader pour une fois. Je leur en voulais. Je leur en voulais de garder pour eux ce que j'étais en droit de savoir.

Je me sentis mise à l'écart, couvée et je détestais cela. Je détestais avoir à cela.

_S'il te plaît Lily, ma filleul adorée, oserais-tu me laisser avec ton buveur de sang de père ? *Jacob*_

Cette remarque ne put me laisser indifférente. Jacob était cela pour moi. Mon distributeur de sourire. Et j'étais certaine d'une chose. Il m'aurait tout dit s'il avait pu. Notre complicité était incompréhensible aux yeux de ma famille, mise à part ma mère. Et c'était toujours avec un sourire qu'elle mentionnait l'insouciance de mon parrain. Maintenant que j'y pensais, une légère douleur teintait parfois ses yeux à cette mention. Tant de détails que j'avais laissé échapper. Parce que je n'avais jamais douté de leur sincérité. Même si parfois, leur silence m'intriguait. Il s'agissait de futiles. Mais à attendre ma mère ce soir, cela devait constituer une part importante de notre vie, vu qu'elle annonçait notre fin. Je consentis à me montrer, plus par obligation, que par réel intérêt. L'Indien n'était plus là. Tant mieux, une animosité m'animait à la pensée de ce simple humain qui venait de bouleverser mon quotidien. Au loin, un loup hurla. J'eus envie de le rejoindre et d'hurler à mon tour.

La soirée se déroula sans encombre. Et je jouais un rôle. Pour leur faire plaisir. Pour ne pas gâcher un si beau moment à Grand-père Charlie. Jacob m'accorda une danse, suivit par Emmett. Même oncle Emmett ne sut réellement me divertir. Au fond de moi, une angoisse me tenaillait. Il jouait tous. Nous jouions tous. C'était comme si chacun avait un sourire dessiné sur le visage par la peinture de l'hypocrisie, du faux-semblant. Etais-ce parce que j'allais tout découvrir ? Parce que j'avais enfin ouvert les yeux ? L'exubérance d'Alice manquait de spontanéité, la chaleur d'Esmé semblait troublée et même l'impassible oncle Jasper ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de sa femme. Comme s'il la voyait pour la dernière fois. Bon sang ! Les avais-je déjà un jour réellement vu ?

Seule Kayla me semblait sincère. Cette innocente et pure enfant, virevoltait, amusée. Elle riait, riait et ce son mélodieux, harmonieux me fit constater combien un enfant pouvait être naïf. Et j'avais toujours été enfant. J'avais toujours cru en l'illusoire vie. J'étais toujours partie du principe que par l'existence des vampires, tout était possible. La chute ne me semblait plus loin. J'étais un funambule et bientôt mon fil se détacherait. Je le sentais. Mon fil se briserait et je chuterais. Je tomberais. Et je me réveillerai.

Les chants de Noël me parurent emplis de fausses notes puis vint les baisers d'adieux. Grand-père me serra fortement contre lui, comme effrayé de ne plus me revoir. C'était toujours ainsi. Ayant perdu sa fille, il pensait qu'il me perdrait. Et dans ce cas, je n'arrivai pas à le rassurer. Grand-père était blessé. Il le cachait mais il l'était. Je déposai un tendre baiser sur sa joue, puis me tourna vers Jacob.

_ J'aurais souhaité ne jamais avoir à te mentir. Mais tu découvriras la vérité et j'espère ardemment ma Lily que tu ne m'en voudras pas. J'espère que tu m'accepteras…Tel que je suis.

Sa déclaration me fit frissonner, tout comme sa puissante étreinte. Lorsque je sentis une de ses larmes caresser ma joue, je me fis la secrète promesse de ne jamais lui tourner le dos, quoiqu'il eut pu faire, quoiqu'il fut. Il demeurera aussi pur à mes yeux qu'il l'était à cet instant. Myriam m'embrassa avant que le rideau tombe, et les masques avec. Ma famille se trouvait là, devant moi. Magnifique tapisserie des plus beaux spécimens de notre espèce. Les vampires. De mon charismatique Grand-père à mon merveilleux père. De ma courageuse Marraine à ma splendide mère. Des êtres aussi fabuleux qu'attachants. Et j'avais peur en les voyant, qu'en rouvrant les yeux, ce patchwork ne s'efface et que la réalité retire de mes yeux ce voile d'illusions et que tout en eux change. Que ma vision d'eux change.

Ma mère s'approcha alors de moi. Elle était si jeune, et pourtant en elle, c'était le son d'un cadavre qui se manifestait. Elle avait tout renié pour mon père. Allais-je enfin tout savoir ? Allais-je comprendre ce sacrifice ? Elle me prit la main, la caressant tendrement avant de m'entraîner vers le plus proche fauteuil et de m'y faire asseoir. Elle se baissa à ma hauteur, après une infime hésitation. Etais-ce si horrible ? Ses pensées m'étaient interdites à cet instant, mais je percevais parfaitement ses yeux embués. Des yeux qui ne pourraient jamais se libérer, s'exprimer. Mon père caressa sa joue comme pour lui insuffler un quelconque courage. Comment se pouvait-il que deux êtres soient si profondément liés ? Il suffisait qu'il soit là pour que ma mère soit complète et il en était de même pour lui. A croire qu'ils étaient les deux arcs d'un même cercle, les deux ventricules d'un même cœur, les prunelles d'un même visage. Inséparables même dans la damnation. Aimerais-je un jour comme cela ? Le soupir de ma mère vint troubler cette pensée, et je me souvins de ce que j'attendais. La vérité.

_Lily, il faut que tu saches que nul n'est à blâmer si ce n'est moi. J'ai fait promettre à tous tes proches de te taire cette vérité, dans l'unique but de te protéger. Je voulais que tu aies une vie insouciante, heureuse. Je voulais que tu connaisses sans ombrage le bonheur. Que ton enfance ne soit faite que de rires et ton adolescence sans chagrins. Je me rends compte à présent que j'ai eu tort.

Elle eut un moment d'arrêt, serrant fortement ma main. Elle s'engourdissait légèrement mais peu m'importait. Elle avait besoin de support, de soutien. Je pouvais le lui accorder. J'en avais d'ailleurs besoin. Ces paroles commençaient à m'effrayer. C'était comme si je n'avais eu que la perle d'une huitre et non le moule. Elle releva les yeux, affrontant les miens de nouveau. J'avais l'impression de la voir pour la première fois.

_Ne m'interromps pas*Bella*_

J'opinai faiblement, tout en étant si énervée. Quel était donc ce secret ? Cette obscure part de l'esprit de ma mère ? Quel était donc ce sujet si tabou ?

_Lorsque je suis arrivée à Forks, je ne me doutais pas de tous ce que j'allais vivre. J'étais une vieille femme dans un corps de jeune fille croyant en une seule réalité. Cette réalité que tout humain apprend. Les principes d'une vie que tous partageaient. Etre à la fois une fille, une élève parfaite. Je ne m'étais jamais posée de questions avant cela. Le monde était ainsi cela me suffisait. Je me contentais juste d'exister. Pas de briller. D'exister. Et puis, j'ai rencontré ton père.

Elle évita son regard bien que je perçus un léger sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Elle avait toujours ce sourire en pensant à leurs souvenirs. Des souvenirs que je me gardais bien d'explorer.

_Il a modifié le sens que je donnais à la normalité. Et pourtant, malgré ce qu'il était, malgré le danger qu'il pouvait représenter, j'étais irrémédiablement amoureuse de lui. Il était devenu l'essence même de ma propre existence. Et j'étais prête à tout pour lui. Prête à tout supporter pour demeurer à ses côtés.

Les doigts de mon père effleurèrent sa joue délicatement.

_Moi aussi Bella. J'étais prêt à tout, et je le demeure pour demeurer à tes côtés. *Edward*_

_Mais disons que notre histoire différa légèrement de ce conte de fée que nous t'avons décrit. Nous t'avons parlé, je crois, de cette séparation fondamentale qui subsiste entre les vampires. Certains, souhaitant conserver leur humanité comme ton grand-père, ont choisit de demeurer le moindre des dangers pour les humains. D'autres n'ont pas eu cet état d'âme. Et ils ne l'ont toujours pas. Et c'est à ce groupe qu'appartiennent les Volturi.

_Les Volturi ? M'enquis-je. Qui étais-ce ?

Ma mère se releva et s'installa sur l'accoudoir.

_Permets-moi de commencer. Les Volturi ne seront que le commencement d'une autre histoire. Plus…Grave. En côtoyant ton père, je savais le danger que j'encourais. Et ce fut ainsi que je fis face à des nomades, de véritables vampires avides de sang humains. L'un d'entre eux fut près de m'anéantir si ton père n'avait été là.

J'eus un hoquet de stupeur avant de me tourner vers ce dernier. Il s'était adossé contre le mur, subjugué par ma mère. Ses poings tressaillaient comme s'il revivait chaque instant.

_James. *Edward*_

_Seulement en éliminant l'un d'entre eux, Edward provoqua la colère de sa compagne, Victoria. Et cette dernière jura de m'éliminer. Mais elle ne revint pas cette année-là, et je l'avais presque omit. Après mon 18eme anniversaire, ton père et moi…

Elle leva un regard incertain vers mon père et vit combien son regard s'assombrit. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi ce changement soudain ?

_J'ai abandonné ta mère répliqua-t-il.

_Il ne m'a pas abandonné mon ange, il a juste dû prendre ses distances rétorqua ma mère.

_Pourquoi cela ?

Il m'était assez inimaginable ne serait-ce que d'entreprendre l'idée qu'ils aient pu se séparer. Quelle force avait pu séparer deux aimants ?

_J'avais faillit blesser ta mère.

Oncle Jasper ? Non. Jamais il n'aurait pu…Alice lui caressa le dos, déposant sur sa tempe un doux baiser.

_Elle s'était coupée le doigt. Quelle maladresse ! Tenta-t-il d'un sourire.

_Quoiqu'il en soit, cette histoire est révolue depuis 16 ans trancha ma mère, souhaitant couper court aux remords de mon père. Ce dernier opina faiblement sous le regard incandescent de son épouse. Elle poursuit alors, légèrement plus tendue.

_Après ce départ…J'étais légèrement différente. Ce fut à cette période de ma vie que Jacob devint mon meilleur ami. Tu le connais presque aussi bien que moi. Son insouciance, sa joie de vivre. Il fut et demeure mon rayon de soleil. Un peu comme les glaciers que tu peux parfois apercevoir durant tes parties de chasse sous un soleil ardent. Il me rendit plus humaine. Et en même temps, je le dévergondais.

_Toi ? J'ai dû mal à le croire m'exclamai-je.

_Oh ! Tu connais bien peu ta mère. Elle s'est mise à côtoyer des motos et à flirter avec des falaises s'amusa Emmett.

_Maman ?

Cette dernière se renfrogna avant d'effacer ma remarque d'un geste tout en fusillant du regard mon oncle. Elle redevint cependant sérieuse, comme toute âme dans la pièce, et je sentis qu'elle craignait de me révéler quelque chose. Je lui serrais un peu plus la main.

_Lily, ton parrain n'est pas l'humain que tu crois. Il est d'une espèce, ennemie à la nôtre. Mais notre amitié a légèrement annihilé ce différent, surtout que dans le passé nos espèces avaient dû s'allier.

Jake n'était donc humain ? Etrangement, je n'étais pas si perplexe que cela. Du moins, j'avais l'impression de l'avoir toujours su, comme si en moi, cette part inhumaine l'avait reconnu. Et pourtant cela n'empêcha que je me sentis blessée. Depuis tout ce temps, n'avait-il jamais eu la bonne idée de m'en parler ? Mais plus que tout, s'il n'était humain ? Qu'était-il ?

_Un loup-garou.

Non ? C'était impossible. Les loups-garous n'existaient pas. C'était un mythe, une légende, ou je ne savais quoi. Mais mon parrain n'en était pas un. Il n'était pas un de ses monstres, je le savais. Il était parfait…C'était Jake, mon ami, mon confident. Un être que je chérissais particulièrement.

_Nous faisons partie également d'un mythe, et pourtant je suis bien là, tu es bien là. Les mythes ne sont donc que des anecdotes tournées différemment, déclara mon père lentement.

Non ! Ce mythe là était différent. Les loups-garous ne pouvaient exister. Doucement un de mes rêves se glissa dans mon esprit. Un loup surgissant devant moi. Se pouvait-il que ce soit…Jake ? Mon inconscient l'aurait su bien avant moi ? Pourquoi ne m'en avait-il rien dit ? Pourquoi m'avait-il mentit ? Pourquoi m'avait-il tous mentit ?

_Mon ange, permets-moi de terminer. J'aimerais que tu saches tout. Que ce soit la dernière fois que je vois cette déception dans tes yeux murmura ma mère, douloureusement.

Douloureusement ? Que devais-je ressentir ? C'était ma vie qui était remise en cause. Ce en quoi j'avais toujours cru. L'humanité de mon Jake. Cette humanité que j'avais cru être la seule à partager avec lui, nous rendant si complice. Cette moitié humaine que je portais s'ébranla. Mon Jake. Mon grand frère. Comment avait-il pu me faire cela ?

_Ton parrain m'a sauvé de très nombreuses fois. Et l'une de ces fois fut contre Victoria. D'un autre côté, les Cullen les ont également rendus la pareille. Et ce fut contre les Volturi.

_Mais qui sont ces foutues Volturi ?

La colère me rendait impertinente, insolente. Je n'y pouvais rien. Je leur en voulais malgré les promesses que je m'étais faite. Je comprenais alors combien de fois j'avais cru leurs mensonges.

_Elizabeth me morigéna mon père.

_Réponds moi Maman.

_Il s'agit d'une sorte de famille royale. Un peu comme la monarchie vampirique. Ils déterminent les lois, les règles et dans le cas d'une transgression, ils appliquent ses lois. Nous avions toujours cru que c'était avec une immense rigueur. Jusqu'à la dernière fois. Ils avaient été prêt à m'enlever, enceinte à l'époque, pour pouvoir t'avoir. Sans l'intervention des Cullen, des Lycans, et de Démétri, nous ne serions plus là mon ange.

Voulait-elle me dire que depuis mon enfance, j'avais été traqué par une sorte de despote totalement avide de pouvoir ? Venait-elle de m'avouer qu'elle m'avait caché durant toutes ses années ? Que se serait-il passé si ces monstres étaient revenus ? M'avaient retrouvé ? D'ailleurs étaient-ils toujours en vie ? Et qui était ce Démétri ? Mes larmes embrouillèrent ma vue. Non, je ne devais pas craquer maintenant !

_Démétri était un hybride comme toi Lily. Il s'est sacrifié pour nous sauver murmura ma mère.

J'avais été responsable de la mort d'un des miens. Cette nouvelle m'abasourdit. Ce Démétri ne me devait rien. Et pourtant, il s'était sacrifié pour moi. Pour ma sainte et foutue vie. Je me sentais mal. Sale aussi. Comme si j'avais volé la vie d'un autre.

_Mon ange…Tenta mon père.

_Cesse de lire dans mes pensées. J'aimerais avoir une chose que tu ne puisses manipuler.

Il fronça les sourcils, surpris. C'était la première fois que je manquais de respect à mon père. Que je lui montrais si peu d'estime. La première fois où je lui en voulais démesurément.

_Pourquoi me dis-tu cela que maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui a pu alourdir ta conscience pour m'avouer que ma vie n'était que mensonge ? Quel est ce problème dont te parlait Jacob ?

Elle effleura ma joue mais je me détachai d'elle, retirant ma main, évitant tout contact entre nous. Je me redressai, prête à m'en aller dès que j'aurais eu mon ultime réponse. Pourquoi avait-elle parlé de notre fin ? Ma mère baissa les yeux, refusant d'affronter mon regard. Je n'aurais jamais cru cela. Bella Swan, ma courageuse mère se dérobant à ma vue.

_Pourquoi Maman ?

_Parce que de nouveaux enfants ont muté à La Push répondit Alice.

_Muté ? M'enquis-je.

_Ils sont devenus Lycans.

Des Enfants ? Etait-ce cela la raison de la présence de cet Indien ? Il était un Lycan. C'était pour cela qu'il souffrait tant. Qu'il pensait n'apporter que malheur et désolation. Bon sang ! Qu'avait-il demandé ? Pourquoi lui avait-on infligé cela ?

_Ils mutent ainsi sans raison ? Repris-je.

_Ils ne mutent que si des vampires sont dans les parages répondit mon père.

Je compris sa réplique bien avant que ma mère n'énonce le tout à haute voix. J'avais promptement fait le lien entre Jake, cet Indien, notre fin et les Volturi.

_Nous pensons qu'il s'agit des Volturi asséna ma mère détruisant le reste de félicité qui avait un jour vu le jour dans mon cœur. C'était donc cela, cette fin. Cette immonde fin. J'étais toujours traquée. Et cela depuis mon enfance. Ils m'avaient tous mentit, enfermés pour me protéger. Me protéger d'un danger dont je n'avais nullement connaissance. Ils avaient manipulés ma vie si subtilement. Tout suintait à présent de leurs mensonges. Ce décor si festif, ces visages si souriant, si doux au regard. Ils m'avaient tous mentit. Même toi Papa. Le seul que j'avais cru un jour sincère. Le seul à qui j'avais cru pouvoir offrir mon entière confiance.

_Mon ange…

_Ne m'appelles plus ainsi lui intimai-je.

Mieux encore, ne te soucies plus de ma personne. Les larmes, à présent, se déversaient sur mes joues, intraitables, insurmontables. Je détestais cette impression de ne rien contrôler, de n'avoir jamais rien contrôlé. C'était comme si tout me filait sous les doigts et ma vie se déroulait interminable sous mes yeux sans que je puisse l'arrêter.

_Comment avez-vous pu ? Murmurai-je.

Je serrai les poings fortement, peu soucieuse des blessures que je pouvais m'occasionner. Peut-être ainsi me tueraient-ils ? Peut-être que mon sang finirait d'étancher leur soif totalement et à jamais ?

_Elizabeth Renée Cullen, montes immédiatement dans ta chambre gronda une voix derrière moi.

Je fis volte-face, fusillant mon père du regard.

_Je t'ai déjà demandé de ne plus lire dans mes pensées articulai-je, lentement.

_Changes immédiatement de ton m'entends-tu ? Je demeure ton père*Edward*_

Si à cela aussi, vous ne m'avez pas mentit ? Et là je me détournai, courant à perdre haleine, hors des lieux, de ma maison, de cet antre, de ce berceau du bonheur. Loin de leurs illusions, de leurs mensonges, me foutant du danger qui pouvait surgir n'importe où. Me foutant que ces Volturi viennent à ma rencontre ? Qu'ils viennent, je n'avais rien à perdre. J'avais commencé à chute. De ce monde illusoire, j'avais fait un pas au dehors. Et sans guide, j'errais dans cette mélasse de non-dits. Qui étais-je dans tout cela ? Qui, à présent, moi Elizabeth René Cullen, étais-je censé être ? Représentée ? Qui étais-je vraiment ? Une hybride ? Un vampire ? Une humaine ? Le fruit d'un amour ? Le fruit de la haine ? Qui étais-je ?

Je courais à en perdre haleine, heureuse d'avoir assez de force vampirique pour m'éloigner et pestant contre cette humanité qui me ralentissait. Courir plus vite. Fuir ce que j'avais tant souhaité conserver. Il faisait si sombre, mais je percevais tout, je pouvais tout percevoir. Tout entendre. En ces lieux, je n'étais jamais humaine, j'étais vampire. Dès que je foulais de mes pieds le sol feuillu je devinais une autre, et en cet instant j'avais besoin de l'audace de cet autre. Je courus alors sans m'arrêter, inspirant profondément l'air, souhaitant éloigner cette rancœur qui me tenaillait. Fermant les yeux un court instant, je tentais de ravaler mes larmes. Je tentais de ravaler ces foutus sanglots. Soudain je perdis l'équilibre. Je perdis ce côté vampire et tombai, tombai…Dans une chute sans fin avant que d'un coup ma tête ne heurte un objet jusque là inconnu. Puis ce fut sombre. Puis ce fut la douleur. Puis les ténèbres.


	8. Douces espérances

Bella :

J'aurais voulu la rattraper, l'empêcher de franchir le seuil de ce cocon familial. L'empêcher de pénétrer dans le monde extérieur. Si dangereux. J'avais été beaucoup trop protectrice. Je l'avais empêché de faire face aux dangers qui auraient pu la guetter. Je lui avais ravis toutes ses armes, la laissant fragile dans ce monde. J'avais été une mauvaise mère. J'avais traité mon unique fille exactement comme j'aurais refusé que l'on me traite. Elle avait toutes les raisons de m'en vouloir. De me haïr. Pour ma misérable défense, j'avais juste souhaité lui permettre une vie plus douce, plus insouciante. Une vie que je n'avais pas eu le loisir de connaître. A voir les répliques cinglantes qu'elle m'avait lancé, sa déception, son désarroi, sa rage incommensurable, mais surtout à contempler les traits déformés par la tristesse et la culpabilité, je me rendais compte que je ne l'avais que plus détruite. J'avais remis en cause tout son monde, la rendant instable. J'avais faillis en tant que mère. J'aurais dû…J'aurais dû protéger mon enfant de moi. Peut-être que quelque part, je l'avais également fait pour moi ? Peut-être lui avais-je tout caché dans l'espoir de me convaincre que tout était illusoire fourvoyant ainsi la perception que pouvait avoir Lily de la vie ? Comme j'aurais aimé pouvoir exprimer ma douleur, comme j'aurais aimé pouvoir être humaine en cet instant pour pouvoir pleurer la peine que je venais d'infliger à ma chair. Revoir dans ses yeux, cette colère, cette rage…Comment avais-je pu lui faire cela ? Il fallait que je la retrouve, que je la convaincs que je ne souhaitais que son bonheur, que la tranquillité de son esprit. J'avais besoin de ma fille près de moi. Je me levais, prête à la suivre, à sillonner tous les environs pour la retrouver. Mais la poigne d'Edward saisit mon poignet, me retenant. Je me tournai vers lui, tentant de le raisonner. Notre fille était seule dehors.

_Edward, il faut que nous la retrouvions…Elle est en danger…

_Je sais mon Ange. Mais elle refusera de nous écouter. Laissons-la méditer murmura-t-il.

Non ! Je ne pouvais pas demeurer ainsi amorphe alors qu'elle pouvait avoir rencontré un des Volturi à l'heure qu'il était. Peut-être même l'avait-il déjà emmené ? Je me tournai vers Alice qui nia doucement. Aucune vision. Elle avait deviné mon inquiétude, je lui en étais si reconnaissante. Je relevai mon regard torturé vers celui topaze de mon époux. Ses prunelles étaient si ternes, si fades. Je l'avais également blessé. Je l'avais également forcé à mentir.

_Edward….Je suis désolée, j'ai vraiment cru la protéger…J'aurais dû savoir que nous nous ressemblions plus que je l'imaginais. Je lui ai infligé ce que j'avais horreur que tu m'infliges. Par omission, je l'ai blessé…Je m'en veux tellement…Je…

Ses bras m'enlacèrent fortement ce pendant que je me blottissais contre son torse, inspirant profondément son odeur dans l'espoir d'un réconfort. Mais je ne le méritais pas. Je ne méritais pas de quiétude si ma fille souffrait tant. Je me dégageais doucement de l'étreinte d'Edward, saisissant son visage en coupe, le forçant de ce fait à fixer mon regard.

_Nous….Nous devons aller la chercher…

_Bella, j'aurais également souhaité ne jamais avoir à contempler sa déception, j'aurais ardemment souhaité ne jamais avoir à entendre les pensées qu'elle a émises ce soir…Mais, nous devons lui laisser le temps d'appréhender ces révélations.

Il serra tendrement mes mains contre son torse, avant de déposer un baiser sur chacune d'elles. Comment pouvait-il être aussi bon ? Comment arrivait-il encore à me contempler sans être écœuré de ce que je venais de nous infliger ? J'aurais préféré qu'il me hurle qu'il me haïssait, qu'il détestait ce que j'avais osé faire à notre Ange. Peut-être étais-ce mieux ainsi ? Il ne me faisait que plus culpabilisé.

_Laissons-lui un moment. Et si elle ne revient toujours pas, j'irais la chercher. Nous avons toujours eu un lien privilégié…

Il détourna les yeux. Non ! Il n'avait pas le droit de s'en vouloir. C'était moi le monstre dans cette histoire ? J'avais détruit la confiance qu'elle avait en nous. Qu'elle avait son père. Cette admiration qu'elle lui avait toujours vouée. Je m'en voulais tant.

_Je suis désolée Edward.

_Bella, tu n'es pas la seule à blâmer. Nous avons tous eu tort répliqua Alice, dénuée d'enthousiasme pour une fois.

_Même si tu nous avais demandé de ne rien dire, nous aurions pu passer outre. Mais nous souhaitions également la protéger murmura Rosalie, ses prunelles brillant douloureusement.

Elle ne devait pas s'y mettre. Je n'étais déjà pas assez forte alors si elle perdait pied, comment m'en sortirais-je ?

_Nous sommes tous coupables d'avoir voulu contrôler son existence. De l'avoir surprotéger ajouta Esmé.

Ils n'avaient pas le droit de se blâmer. Je leur avais fait jurer de ne rien dire, bien qu'ils eurent tous obtempérer sans protester. Nous l'aimions tant. Etait-ce si blâmable ?

_Alice, peux-tu voir au moins si elle va bien ? S'enquit Carlisle.

L'intéressée opina avant de se figer telle une statue. Ses yeux se voilèrent, signe qu'elle n'était plus parmi nous, j'attendais avec une secrète terreur la réponse que nous attendions tous. Elle était certes vampire mais il demeurait en elle une humanité qui pouvait parfois lui portait préjudice. Au bout d'un instant, ma meilleure amie se secoua, paniquée, frustrée totalement impuissante. Et je crus défaillir. Cela ne pouvait être que de piètres nouvelles.

_ Je ne la vois pas.

Je sentis mes jambes faillir sous mon poids, et ce fut les bras d'Edward qui m'empêchèrent de sombrer. Non…C'était impossible ! Elle ne pouvait être…Elle devait forcément être quelque part, apeurée. Elle souhaitait juste notre aide.

_ Elle doit être non loin d'un Lycan.

Je le sentais en moi. Son cœur battait toujours. C'était comme si mes entrailles avaient conservés sa marque en moi. Je sentais ma fille en vie. Mais bien trop loin de moi. La savoir avec un Lycan m'effrayait, nous étions leur ennemi naturel. Et ma fille était à demi-vampire. Edward se détacha de moi en une fraction de seconde, quémandant des ordres aux différents membres de ma fille. Son impassibilité n'était que façade et je pouvais percevoir la profonde horreur qui l'habitait.

_Carlisle, Jasper, sillonnez le fleuve à contre-courant, Rose, Alice, allez vers le Nord, les montagnes sont…Un Lycan pourrait trouver refuge. Emmett, nous ratisserons la forêt.

Tous les membres opinèrent, quittant un à un la villa, se dirigeant au gré de leurs instructions. Je sus alors ce qu'espérait Edward, m'y opposant fermement. Il s'agissait de ma fille. Il ne pouvait pas me demander de rester ainsi les bras croisés. Je n'étais plus humaine. Il devait cesser de me protéger sans cesse.

_ Edward, je te suivrais.

_ Le temps presse Bella, et je souhaite que tu demeure là si elle venait à revenir. Tu connais notre fille, tu seras la plus apte la lui faire entendre raison. Esmé sera à tes côtés.

L'un de nous deux devait demeurer ici. Et je savais qu'Edward serait le plus apte à la sauver d'un quelconque danger, il avait bien plus d'expérience qu'un jeune nouveau-né tel que moi.

_ Trouves-là, je t'en prie.

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front, me rassurant sur ce point avant de s'élancer vers son frère et de disparaître. Une chose demeurait irréfutable. Il avait tort. Si je connaissais aussi bien ma fille, elle serait saine et sauve au creux de mes bras à cet instant. Si je connaissais assez cet enfant que j'avais tant chéri, je n'aurais pas omis de lui révéler la moitié de ce qu'elle était. J'avais faillit à mon rôle de mère. Et par ma faute, elle était en danger. Quelque part, cible parfaite pour toute créature mythique. Un sanglot étreignit ma poitrine, et une fois encore, je regrettais de n'être humaine pour pouvoir me libérer de ce malaise. Mais peut-être étais-ce mieux ainsi ? Une silencieuse souffrance ? Une punition pour avoir mis en danger l'existence de ma fille ?

Sans elle, je ne survivrais pas. J'en étais parfaitement consciente. L'amour que je portais à Lily était indéfinissable, infinie. Il naissait de mon essence même. Comme si elle était issue de mon Moi le plus profond. Elle me permettait d'être vivante. A cette pensée, mes sanglots redoublèrent et je me blottis dans l'étreinte que me permettait Esmé. Elle était inquiète également. Inquiète de ce qui pourrait arriver, et un furtif souvenir me revint à cette idée. Nous avions été dans cette situation. Unie par la même crainte. Il y avait de cela bien longtemps. Elle tenta un sourire, légèrement crispée, dans l'espoir de me réconforter.

_J'ai été horrible Esmé.

_Non Bella. Tu as juste été une mère. Une mère n'est pas là pour ne prodiguer qu'une joie sur une durée permanente. Bien sûr, elle doit se soucier du bonheur de ces enfants. Mais elle est avant tout présente pour protéger ses enfants, pour leur permettre de grandir dans une sérénité qu'ils auront acquis par eux-mêmes. Un enfant se doit de souffrir si cela lui permet d'apprendre ce qu'il est, et ce qu'il tend à être. Un enfant tel un papillon doit s'échapper de sa chrysalide, à un moment ou à un autre. Et c'est cela que tu as permit à Lily de faire. Tu as accomplis de rôle de mère.

Je méditais un instant sur le point de vue de ma belle-mère. Elle avait raison dans une certaine mesure. Une mère devait lutter pour préserver ses enfants mais...A-t-on déjà vu mère détruire son propre enfant ? Je ne renchéris pas, me contentant d'humer la douce odeur d'Esmé, me permettant d'acquérir un calme suffisant pour supporter l'attente qui se profilait. Peut-être devais-je appeler Jacob ? Il connaissait Lily mieux que quiconque. Il serait d'une grande aide. Mais à l'heure qu'il était, il devait être non loin de Forks. Il serait là bien trop tard. Qu'entendais-je par tard ? Etais-ce ainsi que je nommais la disparition de ma fille ? Ma disparition de ce fait ?

oOo

Lily

Je ne voyais que du noir tout autour de moi, me narguant d'une arrogante manière. Tout était si sombre…Si lugubre. Comment étais-je arrivée en ce lieu ? D'ailleurs où étais-je ? Etais-je morte ? Dans une sorte de coma ? Qu'est-ce qui m'y avait emmené ? Alors que le fil de mon questionnement se perdait dans les coins les plus enfouies de mon esprit, une douleur fulgurante à l'arrière du crâne m'arracha une longue plainte, presque un grognement. Que m'étais-je donc fait ? Ma tête reposait sur un support assez dur. Comme le torse de mon père. Mon père ? A cette image, s'associèrent des milliers d'autres. Les traits défaits de ma mère, la colère de mon père, le désarroi des autres membres de la famille. Mais surtout, me revint la raison de ma présence en ce lieu quel qu'il soit. On m'avait mentit. Ma famille m'avait omit ce qui pouvait être assimilée à une partie de ce que j'étais. Comment avaient-ils pu ? Je grimaçais sous les assauts de la douleur. Je savais que je ne devais bouger. Carlisle m'avait dispensé de nombreux cours de premier secours depuis qu'il avait appris que malgré mon vampirisme, je demeurais sensible à certaines blessures mais que ces dernières demeureraient moins grave que si cela eusse été un être pleinement humain. Penser à Carlisle me ramenait toujours à revoir leur trahison. Le théâtre dans laquelle j'avais grandit, faisant mes premiers pas à mon insu.

Tentant de déplacer mon bras gauche, le seul étant dégagé, je me rendis compte que j'étais inapte à le faire. Le reposant, je sentis un sol boueux, quelques brindilles. Mon odorat vampirique sentait quelques fragrances pouvant provoquer une brûlure à ma gorge. L'odeur des feuillages, de l'humidité également…J'étais dans la forêt à coup sûr. Je me souvins alors m'y être précipitée, profondément bouleversée par les informations m'ayant été fournit. Qu'allais-je donc faire ? Combien de temps faudrait-il à tante Alice pour me repérer ? Combien de temps mettraient-ils à venir me chercher ? Avais-je envie de les revoir ? Pas particulièrement mais je savais qu'un jour au l'autre, j'allais devoir les affronter. J'espérais juste que je saurais les comprendre. Dans le cas contraire, le Clan Cullen se verrait sûrement amputé d'un membre. Pourrais-je survivre dans ce monde sans mes parents ? Une nouvelle odeur titilla mes narines, une odeur familière. Je ne l'avais rencontré qu'une seule fois dans mon existence et c'était il y avait à peine quelques heures, lorsque j'étais encore insouciante. Et c'était d'ailleurs cette odeur qui avait chamboulé mon existence. J'aurais sûrement dû lui en vouloir mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui être reconnaissante. Ce jeune lycanthrope. Damien. Pourtant, je ne l'apercevais pas dans ce noir profond qui m'entourait, je le savais pourtant proche. A quelques mètres seulement de moi. Me voudrait-il du mal ? Risquerait-il de m'attaquer alors que j'étais dans une position de faiblesse ?

_Que fait-elle donc ici la Demi-sangsue ? Avait-elle été choqué d'apprendre que son nuage rose était parsemée de gris ? *Damien*_

Je n'avais jamais eu de nuages roses, et je n'avais nullement besoin d'un loup humanisé pour me le rappeler. Je ne bronchais pas, frustrée cependant de ne pas l'apercevoir. Ce n'était pas normal. Aurais-je perdu la vue ? Paniquant soudainement, je regardais de tout côté sans succès.

_Peut-être suffirait-il que tu ouvres les yeux ?

Zut ! Elles étaient closes durant tout ce temps. Je ne pus retenir un rougissement à cette constatation avant d'entendre son rire ressemblant étrangement à un aboiement s'élever autour de moi. Il se permettait de rire à mes dépends. Charmant. N'avait-il donc jamais appris ce qu'était la courtoisie ? Rassemblant toutes mes forces, je tentais d'ouvrir les paupières. Cela était si douloureux. Son rire cessa brusquement alors qu'il flairait l'air d'un œil inquiet. Il se pencha soudainement vers moi, provoquant l'accélération des pulsations de mon myocarde. Je rougis de nouveau. Il avait sûrement dû les entendre. Cela ne pouvait donc être plus gênant. Mais étais-ce ma faute si je sentais son haleine bien trop chaude contre mes lèvres.

_Elle s'est blessée à l'arrière du crâne. Merde ! Elle n'était donc pas censée être une Sangsue. *Damien*_

__ _Si tu pouvais éviter de me qualifier en ces termes, je t'en serais reconnaissante.

_Merde ! Elle lit dans les pensées. J'avais toujours pensé que Jacob plaisantait. *Damien*_

Je ne relevais pas, scrutant avec une curiosité nouvelle ses prunelles qui examinaient les dégâts de mon crâne. Il avait regard profond, assez envoûtant à dire vrai. Une sorte de trou noir dont je savais la chute vertigineuse. Son nez était droit, parfaitement dessiné alors que ses lèvres étaient pleines. Je rougis en me rendant compte de ce que je contemplais. Je n'avais jamais eu à rencontrer un jeune homme. En Alaska, ce n'était pas chose courante. Et je devais avouer que cet Indien n'était pas des plus laids. Je me secouais mentalement, détournant promptement les yeux. Il fallait absolument que je me concentre sur ce qu'il disait ou pensait.

_Je pourrais la porter jusqu'à leur villa. Son odeur n'est pas aussi déplaisante que ceux de son espèce. Elle est presque…Entêtante. *Damien*_

Il se redressa soudainement, s'appuyant sur ses genoux. Et avec une assurance qui me dérouta, et me stupéfia, il retira son T-shirt, laissant paraître son torse. Un torse parfaitement dessinée, comme gravée par les dieux. Une fois de plus, mes joues se chauffèrent et je pris soin d'éviter tout coup d'œil dans sa direction. Il déchira un pan de tissu et l'enroula avec une délicatesse que ne laissait soupçonner sa condition, autour de mon crâne. Je grimaçais derechef. Il s'excusa promptement avant de me contempler. Et son regard inquisiteur me dérangea vraiment. Il replaça d'un geste hésitant une de mes boucles derrière l'oreille.

_Etrange…*Damien*_

Que pouvait-il trouver de bien étrange ? Il ne me laissa le soin de m'en enquérir car il passa un de ses bras autour de mes épaules tandis que son autre main stabilisait mon crâne qu'il reposa doucement contre son épaule nu. Son contact chaud, brûlant presque ma peau d'une froideur peur commune, et nous frissonnâmes en chœur, dans une stupéfaction qui nous toucha tout deux. Son autre bras se passa au creux de mes genoux, me ramenant totalement contre lui. Et j'étais certaine qu'il avait sentit à quel point j'en étais gênée.

_Demi-sangsue, évites de te faire un sang d'encre. *Damien*_

Je le fusillais du regard alors qu'il riait de sa propre vanne totalement stupide. Mais les entrechoquements provoqués par son éclat eurent un étrange effet sur nos corps étreints. Je le contemplais, surprise alors qu'il en faisait de même, son regard si envoûtant. Comment étais-ce possible ? Comment un lycanthrope pouvait avoir tel regard ?

_Etrange…Je n'avais jamais ressentit auparavant. Etais-ce possible que cela fusse partie de ses attraits vampiriques ? Jake m'en avait tant parlé ? *Damien*_

C'était comme si mon ventre se serrait. Comme si quelque chose en moi se contractait. Peut-être cela ne venait-il que du fait que vampire et loup-garou n'avaient nul choix que de se haïr et qu'en étant à demi-vampire, la nature m'obligeait à m'éloigner de celui qui venait probablement de me sauver la vie. Et ce fut sur cette pensée, que je fermais les yeux, alors que le vent battait de tout côté, résonnant comme une splendide berceuse. Mais ce qui me permit de rejoindre les limbes de l'inconscience fut sans nul doute, l'écho des battements de son cœur si régulier, lent comparé au mien. Il demeurait encore plus humain que je ne l'étais. Dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité, je tentais de délier ma langue pour apporter reconnaissance au jeune…Ami qui m'avait sauvé.

_ Merci Lycan.

Les premières lueurs de l'aube se profilèrent à l'horizon et j'en sentis la chaleur sur ma pâle peau. Je savais qu'elle devait luire d'une légère aura éblouissante. J'en avais tant de fois contemplé l'effet sur ma famille. Ils étaient sublimes.

_Qu'est-ce que… ?*Damien*_

J'étais déjà dans les confins de mon esprit, à la recherche d'un doux réconfort.

oOo

Bella

Il était si affreux de demeurer ainsi, inutile. Je m'étais promis de ne plus ressentir cela. De ne plus ressentir cette frustration. Mais comment faire autrement ? Edward n'avait pas tort. L'un de nous devait rester au cas où elle recouvrerait pleinement son calme et sa raison. Cela n'empêchait le temps de s'égrener rapide, à tel point, que les premières lueurs de l'aube inondèrent la maison, sortant Esmé et moi de notre profonde léthargie. Elle m'avait étreint un long moment avant de déclarer qu'elle ne pouvait demeurer stoïque, préparant un encas à ma fille, si celle-ci revenait près de moi. Et si elle s'était enfuie ? Et si elle ne revenait plus jamais ? Et si elle quittait définitivement la famille ? Après tout, son père n'avait cessé de fuir les problèmes de cette manière. J'espérais profondément que sa fille n'en avait hérité le caractère. Mais ils étaient parfois si semblables. Parfois à travers Lily, je revoyais Edward et cela m'avait toujours ravie. Mais pour une unique fois, j'aurais aimé qu'elle soit différente de ce que nous étions.

L'odeur assez nauséabonde d'un Lycan envahit l'air que j'inspirais inutilement. Je sursautais à l'idée qu'il venait me rendre le cadavre de ma fille. Cette espèce pouvait-elle être aussi cruelle ? Cela se pouvait-il qu'elle ne soit plus ? Je sentis le désespoir emplir la moindre cellule de mon être alors qu'un froid indescriptible s'éprenait de mes entrailles les gelant. Non pas ma fille. Pas l'être que je chérissais le plus. Non, cela devait sûrement être une erreur. Peut-être Damien avait-il laissé son odeur en ce lieu ? Je ne pouvais discerner l'odeur des loups-garous, je n'en avais pas assez rencontré. Mais pour une fois, j'aurais aimé en être apte. Je devais savoir. Et si cela était le cas, si la créature avait osé ne serait-ce qu'effleurer un de ses cheveux, cela lui coûtera sa vie. Une vie pour une vie. Rassemblant le peu de courage qui me caractérisait, je m'élançais vers le jardin, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir le monstre qui aurait pu infliger cela à mon enfant. Je tentais de retenir les sanglots qui obstruaient ma gorge. Elle avait une chance d'être en vie. Soudainement, mes sens furent en alerte. Du sang ! Du sang presque humain….Le sang de ma fille. Je sentis le sol défaillir sous mes pieds à cette pensée. Cela était impossible…Pas elle. NON ! Je refusais d'y croire. Tournant ma tête de tout côté, je cherchais la preuve de mon erreur. De mon stupide raisonnement. Ma fille devait aller parfaitement bien. Peut-être n'étais-ce qu'une coupure…Une simple éraflure ? Je savais que j'avais tort. Carlisle m'avait prévenu. Seule une blessure considérée comme mortelle pour les humains pourrait avoir un impact sur ma fille. Lily…Réponds moi, je t'en prie. Je t'en supplie. J'accepte ta haine, ta colère mais affirme moi que tu vas bien. C'est tout ce qui m'importe. Ne m'adresse pas la parole si cela en est hors de ta capacité mais rassures moi sur ton état….Aucune réponse ne me parvint. Elle était dehors non loin de moi, son odeur intrinsèquement liée à ce sale cabot. Il l'avait tué….Il avait ôté la vie à ma fille.

Au loin, je vis la silhouette de ce monstre, exhibant fièrement dans ses bras, un frêle et fragile corps. L'odeur du sang devint plus forte mais ne me tentait guère. Il s'agissait de ma fille. Jamais je ne lui ferais du mal. Et pourtant je n'avais su la protéger du mal. Je sentis un haut le corps m'envahir lorsque je vis la silhouette luire. J'en avais la confirmation. C'était ma fille. Ma chaire.

_LILY ! Hurlais-je.

Et ce cri semblait sortir de mon Moi le plus profond. Comme si mon corps exprimait la douleur que ma fille avait ressentit. Il se répercuta dans les montagnes, comme un écho de ma souffrance. Et je savais que tous l'avaient entendu. Toute ma famille. Et il savait tous ce que je venais d'apercevoir. Ce qui m'avait été ravie. Mon propre sang venait d'être versé. Mes yeux semblaient prêt à exploser tant je leur intimais de me libérer de ce mal qui m'envahissait. M'élançant vers ma fille, je ne fis guère attention au monstre qui l'avait torturé. Ce ne fut que lorsque une faible distance nous sépara que je me rendis compte que son corps continuait à battre, rapidement dans sa poitrine. Elle…était vivante ? Elle….Pourquoi donc l'avait-il laissé en vie ? Levant un regard interloqué vers ce dernier, je vis…Damien. Il avait abusé de notre hospitalité pour ensuite nous voler notre bien le plus précieux. J'avais été prête à me battre à ses côtés, défendre les siens des miens. Et en récompense à ma dévotion, il s'était emparé de ma fille. Une rage incommensurable s'éprit de moi alors que je grondais furieusement. Il dut comprendre la conclusion à laquelle j'étais parvenue. Car il m'arrêta d'un geste brusque.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Je l'ai trouvé inconsciente dans la forêt. Elle venait de heurter une sorte de rocher.

Etait-il en train de m'avouer l'avoir sauvé ? Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Comment pouvais-je le croire ? Et pourtant, en apercevant ses yeux, je n'eus aucun doute. L'innocence qui s'y reflétait me rappelait trop bien celle de mon meilleur ami. Et ce fut cette constatation induite par ses yeux d'un noir envoûtant, que je compris qu'il ne pouvait mentir. Je n'eus cependant le temps de m'en assurer que Rosalie entrait dans mon champ de vision, arrachant délicatement de l'étreinte du Lycan sa filleule. Elle s'éloigna à grande enjambée avec Carlisle à ses trousses, s'afférant déjà à la soigner. Et je savais qu'elle était entre de bonnes mains. M'apprêtant à les rejoindre, je vis cependant mon époux et ses frères s'approchaient dangereusement du jeune homme. Non ! Ils en étaient arrivés à la même conclusion que moi. Je m'interposais vivement entre eux, protégeant de toute ma stature le Lycan derrière moi.

_ Non Edward !

Il eut un sursaut en me voyant, prête à défendre l'agresseur de notre fille. Une colère sans nous le secouait, j'en avais conscience mais il ne pouvait faire cela à celui qui l'avait sauvé. Je posais une main réconfortante contre son torse, lui demandant silencieusement de m'entendre avant de me juger.

_ Il l'a sauvé Edward. Je t'en conjure laisse-lui une chance de s'amender. Il serait injuste de faire preuve d'ingratitude.

Il me jaugea un instant, me sachant cependant incapable de mentir. J'en profitais pour caresser délicatement sa joue, lui remerciant silencieusement de me faire assez confiance au point d'en renier son instinct. Au regard de ma réaction, il eut un soupir avant de se tourner vers Damien, de nouveau méfiant et sur ses gardes. Tout semblait figé à l'instant. Comme si la nature elle-même ne souhaitait importuner le duel silencieux qui se menait à l'heure actuelle entre les deux ennemis naturels. Jasper et Emmett demeuraient aux aguets prêt à intervenir alors qu'Alice apaisait son amant. Elle me croyait. Elle en était persuadée. Comment je l'ignorais. Mais son air m'assura que je ne faisais pas fausse route. Mon époux, bien que stoïque, semblait prêt à s'élancer vers ce pauvre jeune homme qui ignorait dans quoi il s'était lancé. Au bout d'un moment assez interminable, nous pûmes entendre le fleuve s'écouler, les feuillages virevolter et même quelques imprudents habitants de la forêt se manifestaient. Tout reprenait alors que la tension s'échappait de mon mari, laissant un autre sentiment l'envahir…La méfiance. Pourquoi ? Qu'avait donc pensé cet être pour rendre mon mari dans cet état ?

_ Merci. Nous t'en sommes reconnaissants. Mais sache que cet acte ne te permet aucun autre.

Cet avertissement me stupéfia. Qu'est-ce que sous-entendait Edward à ce propos ? A quoi aspirait donc Damien ? Ce dernier se détourna sans plus de cérémonies, disparaissant alors que j'aurais tant souhaité lui montrer ma reconnaissance. Je me tournais alors vers Edward, lui intimant de tout me dire. Mais il me rappela à l'ordre en me signifiant que ma famille ne tarderait à s'éveiller. J'échappais un gémissement à cette idée. Comment réagirait-elle en nous voyant près d'elle ? Comment accueillerait-elle notre présence après lui avoir mentit ainsi ?

Mais plus que tout saurais-je être assez forte pour la retenir ? Et saurais-je lui faire comprendre combien son intérêt avait prôné sur tout le reste lorsque je lui avais infligé cette douleur ?


End file.
